Little Lion Man
by R.A. Bourbon
Summary: Weep Little Lion Man, You're not as brave as you were at the start. Tyrion Lannister/OC
1. I

She stood in the open archway of a grand balcony feeling the wind whipping and tugging at the silk of her gown. Shona felt most at home here on her balcony smelling salt water in the air. Sunshine trickled through the gauzy curtains setting her room a glow. Breakfast was untouched upon the table. Golden bowls twinkling with gems sat filled to the brim with grapes and fire plums. Platters of once warm bread and various meats grew cold for hunger did not come upon her. Shona felt nothing but bitterness deep in her gut. It was a feeling that prevented her from gorging on the feast behind her.

Glancing out across the open expanse of water before her, Shona Hightower could understand the nature behind the words of her house.

 _We light the way._

Rising high above the river mouth of Honeywine stood a fortress with walls of stark white stone. The High Tower was a sight to behold. Eight hundred feet above the shores of Old Town and beckoning ships forth through the froth of murky waves. A glimmering inferno sat atop the stone walls of her tower home guiding men home from across the Narrow Sea and to lands unknown to her.

Shona had never set a foot outside of Oldtown. She hardly set foot outside of her tower bedroom most days by wish of her grandfather. Leyton Hightower was said to be senile in his old age but Shona knew otherwise. Her grandfather's mind was as intact as her own, and at times ever the sharper. Her father claimed he was just secretive and enjoyed the comforts of seclusion. Inside Shona knew Leyton Hightower was too smart to involve himself in matters involving houses other than his own.

A knock sounded at her door. It was the quick succession of three raps which gave away the man behind the door before his voice did. A booming call of, " _Sunshine_ " came forth before the door opened on squeaky hinges. Her father was standing in the open archway wearing a wide smile identical to her own. Baelor Hightower was said to always be smiling. Baelor Brightsmile they called him, and for good reason. Shona had always admired how handsome her father was. In her eyes he was the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms.

"How was your breakfast?" Baelor asked his youngest child passing a sideways glance at the full table sitting before him. He picked a grape from the bunch and popped it in his mouth chewing slowly. Her father approached her from behind as Shona still faced forward staring out across the open ocean before her tower salvation.

"Do you hate me?" she asked without emotion. She had cried all her tears the night before all the way until early morning. Her eyes were dry and sore and red.

"Sunshine," her father started. He was weary of the conversation and Shona could see him working his reply carefully in his head before he spoke, "I could never hate you. I love you dearly. From the first time I held you in my arms to now I have loved you."

"Then why are you sending me away?" She scrambled to say through her breaking voice. She might not have been crying, but the sadness was more than audible in her voice. Her father walked forward to awkwardly hold her to his chest. His large hands patted at her back as she stood still and stared at the wall behind him. Baelor Brightsmile held her at arm's length and stared hard at his daughter. She was a vision of innocent beauty and the frown she wore broke his heart. She was always full of smiles and never frowns. "It is important to have Hightower in King's Landing. Your cousin Margaery,"

"Is to marry the king. I know, father." Shona replied tiredly. Margaery was her cousin through her Aunt Alerie whom had wed into the Tyrell family. Mace Tyrell was the high lord of Highgarden and her Uncle by marriage. He was a nice man, but never had anything particularly interesting to say. Shona found him quite dull and dreaded attending parties in Highgarden due to his constant blabbering. His daughter had inherited her father's knack for talking, but was much more intriguing. Shona could not decide if it were because Margaery was beautiful or she was just charming enough to attract attention from an entire room.

"You talk as though it is a tragedy. You are not the one getting married, Sunshine. You are free as a bird in the sky. If it were up to me you would stay here forever with me. I do not think I could ever give you away."

Shona frowned and took a step out of her father's grasp, "But you are giving me away. You are giving me away to King's Landing."

"You are to be a lady in waiting to your cousin. You can attend all the banquets and parties you desire. You get to meet all sorts of new people and discover a new place. Besides, you will not be alone in King's Landing."

Baelor fiddled with the bowl of grapes and popped another in his mouth feeling the juice explode on his tongue. He got to his feet and pressed a kiss to the side of Shona's head. She stayed facing towards the open archway with her wheat colored hair blowing in the late morning breeze. It was not until her father had left the room that she cried once more. Her heart was full of ache for on the morrow Shona of the House Hightower would no longer live in the tower by the sea that smelt of salt water and sunshine.

It took her all of one day to pack, and even then she was worried of leaving behind something of value. She had her wood harp and books packed safely away in a chest made of Yarrow. Her dresses and other clothing took up a whole wagon of their own sitting beside a noisy cage containing her song birds. Shona was truly an animal lover and was always begging for a new pet. The birds were blue of color and had the sweetest voices. They were named 'Sing' and 'Song' respectively, but Shona could never tell them apart even by their voices.

"I promise you a stable full of horses when you return." Her father had spoke as she had mounted her horse, "And a kennel full of the finest hounds money can buy."

It had taken all of her not to cry. Baelor Brightsmile was not so full of bright smiles the day of his daughter's departure. He had stood beside his lady wife and watched as she faded down the Roseroad towards King's Landing. It was not until she was out of sight that he cried, his wife and sons beside him.

A royal escort met the large group of Hightower men in Highgarden where the Tyrells sat as lords. The trek even to there had taken upward to 7 nights. Shona had never seen so many men in one place. Knights in glittering armor, servants in roughspun wool tunics, barefoot children running amongst the throng of wagons, carriages, and horses. They were taking their finest seamstresses to King's Landing as well as tradesmen of all sorts. Blacksmiths, butchers, bakers, and even a woman who swore she could tell the future in a ball made of crystal.

"I see great things for you, child. I see you rich beyond your wildest dreams in the arms of a man of the proudest lineage. I see you crossing red sands and seas. I see you fulfilling your _destiny_."

One of her guards had finally put a stop to her crooning with a smack to the head. The butt of his sword had cracked her cheekbone leaving behind an ugly off colored bruise. The lady had refrained from fortune telling from that point forward. Shona was a little displeased for she had enjoyed the old crone's company. Her back and legs were stiff from riding, and her thighs were just about rubbed raw when they made camp two weeks into their journey across The Reach.

Bitterbridge was a castle named for the massive stone bridge which crossed the Mander River. The lord whom occupied the stout damp castle was of House Caswell. He welcomed Shona and her band of travelers with bread and salt as soon as he spied the Tyrell rose banners flapping in the wind accompanied by her own banners featuring the familiar white watch tower she called home. Her gut sank at the sight of it most days. It was the first time in her seventeen years which she had ventured from home. She could almost hear her grandfather complaining from seven hundred miles away.

"The Hightowers are to stay here in the High Tower where they belong. We do not need to involve ourselves in the age old King's Landing drama. Let the boy king rule, and let little Margaery handle him. She's got smarts and spunk that one as well as a pretty face. Yes, indeed."

She could only imagine his reaction to her departure. He had not left his tower to see her off, nor had he sent her a message by servant which he often did. Shona felt an edge of sadness tighten around her heart. Grandfather Hightower was old, much older than he liked others to believe, and she might have missed her chance to tell him goodbye before he passed. Shona prayed hard to the seven gods that night in the tiny sept inside Bitterbridge castle before she went to sleep dreaming of her tower room and the smell of the sea.


	2. II

Before Shona had left Hightower her father had gifted her three things. The first had been a hound from her father's own pack. He was a lithe little thing with lanky legs and pricked ears. His coat was vibrant mahogany and white. The color so rich that in the sun he almost looked made of flame hence the name Blaze. He was still in his puppy phase, her father had warned, so he was playful and goofy and always wanting his belly rubbed. When he was not sleeping amongst her possessions he was running with tongue drooping from his mouth beside her second gift on which she rode.

The horse was the most beautiful Shona had seen, and twice as graceful. The mare was pristine white in color with only the smallest splotch of pink marring her muzzle. She had been wild once before and captured outside the deserts of Asshai. Shona felt as if her white mare could outrun the wind with her long slender legs carrying her. Sometimes she dreamt of riding effortlessly along the Red Wastes, which lied across the Narrow Sea, with the wind whipping her golden hair laughing all the while. Her father had teased her as she mounted Shai for the first time, "A dainty mare for a dainty lady." The mare was ever so dainty, but Shona could feel nothing but power between her thighs as they rode as one.

Shona touched the necklace around her throat at the thought of her father and his third and final gift to her. The gift that held the most meaning to the youngest Hightower. A narrow vial of sand on a thin chain so she'd never be far from home. The gift had warmed her heart and sent a new wave of tears to her sore eyes. Her middle brother Cadlan had collected the vial of sand that morning, and her eldest brother Bristan had worked on the beautiful chain holding it since her last name day. It was tiny and delicate. A perfect fit so it hung loosely around her petite, pale neck and dangled safely between her breasts. The metal felt cool against her skin even in the afternoon sun. Her hand was often reaching upwards to clutch it for comfort on the long journey to The Capitol

The closer they got to King's Landing the more her stomach ached. It bubbled and flipped inside of her making her nauseous. At night she soaked in lukewarm water peppered with flowers and gleaming with exotic oils to help calm her. The oils were enough to lure her to sleep but once she broke fast her stomach was back in knots until one day she awoke to the sound of buzzing bees and singing birds with no fear plaguing her mind nor tightening her gut. Shona turned to her companions then and was able to enjoy the final days of their voyage playing childish games and gossiping about court.

"I hear the queen makes her brother dress as a jester and entertain her guests in song and dance." One hand maiden blabbered as they lie back in Shona's box carriage sipping wine and eating fat plums the size of their fists. Shona had taken to the box once the weather had taken a turn causing a downpour around them. Her ladies, as well as Blaze, were huddled inside under a throw of the finest silk. A gift from her mother to reminder her of home for The Reach was always bountiful in rich fabrics, gems, and delicious foods hence the wagon full of barley and produce drug behind her by a team of shaggy haired draft horses with coats like coal and eyes of even deeper onyx, gleaming like obsidian in their sockets.

"Well, I heard that her daughter was kidnapped by Dornish pirates and she refused to pay the ransom then tried to poison the prince."

"Poison?" Shona stated in a startled tone. She threw a hand over her heart, "You don't think she's that cruel do you? Prince Doran is sickly, and why would pirates go against the crown to kidnap Myrcella? That is just madness!"

Twyla, her oldest maid, made a sound of discontent as they gossiped, "I disapprove of this gossiping of such nonsense. Poisons and pirates, my word!"

That was all it took for the carriage to grow silent. When they stopped for the night it was still raining. Shona lie awake for hours listening to fat drops falling far from their clouds above. The gentle thud is what lured her to sleep at last, her hand clutching the vial of Hightower sand around her throat.

It wasn't the buzzing of bees nor the singing of birds that woke Shona the next morning. She heard the sound of high pitched voices, the clang of steel against steel, and the moans of wounded men. It wasn't long before the carriage door was open and she was being drug out onto the muddy worn road by her hair along with the other 2 maidens inside. Their screams gave her an instant shot of panic, but she remained quiet in the clutches of a hard looking man with eyes of stone and biceps the size of boulders.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A couple of Hightower maids and a pretty little lady. Escape your tower, M'lady?" His grin was crooked with a chipped front tooth glaring from between open lips.

"Stefos, what do you reckon a rich bitch like this would sell for? We can sell her back to daddy for a pretty penny," his eyes bore into her whilst the grip on her hair tightened, "Or maybe a man would pay a lot of money for a maid to warm his bed."

"I reckon she'd be easy to sell to a brothel. Far away from home with nobody to save her. Poor little mouse." His armored accomplice tutted. He had a large hooked nose and a mouth full of rotten teeth. His hair was as blonde as her own but coated with grease and grime. A man desperately in need of a bath for his sour odor was enough to make her stomach heave and eyes water.

"Please, I have gold. I have a wagon full of fine silk. I have gems. Please just let me go on my way. You can have anything you wish. Take our steel. Take our horses." Shona took a moment to plead but the look in his eyes told her it was fruitless at best. He was a cold man and would sooner kill her than let her escape. He opened his mouth to make a nasty remark and before Shona could blink an arrow was through his throat, the head poking out from his open jaws. He fell to his knees in a wave of blood. She screamed and pushed herself back landing face down in a mixture of warm crimson blood and sediment. She looked up just in time to see a rider swing his sword through the friend of her captor. He was almost split in two only a thin strip of filthy skin connecting his torso and legs together. Shona vomited into the dirt as Twyla fretted over her.

"M'lady, M'lady, are you hurt? Whose blood do you bear? M'lady?" She shook the young girl before her whom could for a long paused moment do nothing but blink at the stout greying women before her, "I am quite alright, Twyla. Just a tad damp and dirty."

"You're lucky you still have a head." A voice spoke from her left. She glanced over to see the rider who had slain the other man dismounting. His chest was protected with gilded armor of stunning silver etched with hundreds of golden roses. He pulled his helm from a top his head unleashing a mane of brown curls and a smile, "Hello, cousin."

"Loras." Shona breathed in relief stepping over the deceased bodies at her feet to be embraced by her savior cousin. At arms length he was even more handsome that she remembered. The Knight of Flowers they called him at court from what she had read. Loras was all a knight should be and more. Charming, attractive, and absolutely dashing on horseback. He was a true knight and she could not doubt that one day she would hear a song about Ser Loras and his beauty, courage, and honor.

"The maester of Tumbleton sent a raven ahead notifying the King of your approach. There have been a number of Raiders running amuck," Loras kicked at the fallen man at his feet, "As you have just witnessed. We came to escort you the rest of your journey. It seems we arrived just in time."

"I appreciate all you have done for me, cousin. I am in your debt." Shona smiled. She frowned at the sight of her skirts. They were liberally streaked with clay rich mud leaving her once blue dress stained ruddy.

"I do fear you have ruined your dress. Do not fret, my lady, for I am certain Margaery would be gracious enough to make a gift of a court worthy gown. The seamstress we use had this divine green and gold brocade. Her fabrics are all divine, really. From Braavos! Only the very best for our new queen. Margaery is doing exquisitely at court. Why, she is weeks away from marrying Joffrey Baratheon." Loras was talking at an accelerated speed as they left the scene. She rode her white mare beside Loras who was handsome atop a grey colored mare with the same leggy look as her own. They pranced together side by side in a way that amused Shona.

"Was your mare a gift from grandfather as well?" She interrupted Loras who looked down between his legs as though to remember on which horse he rode.

"Yes. A fine mare, indeed. She almost won me a tourney not too long ago. She had The Mountain's stallion all hot and bothered. I walked away with my head, and that is all I could wish for. I almost lost it that day. My, that seems so long ago. Before King Robert passed."

"May he rest in peace." Shona muttered looking to the sky. Her gods had always been good to her. She wondered briefly if the King had been a religious man. She had heard he was gutted by a boar whilst hunting. She had heard many stories from the capital recently. Myrcella and the Dornish pirates. The queen regent's imp of a brother entertaining the court as a jester. All practical gossip, but she was eager to learn the truth of these tales for until she knew better they were just gossip and nothing more.

"You are too sweet, cousin. King's Landing is very... Crude. I hope you are ready for it. Then again you will have Margaery and I for assistance. I hate to say it but I swear we are the only two normal people left in that shit hole. Pardon my language, my lady cousin. It reeks of death and poverty. Inside the keep where it is safe however is not too bad, truly. The new king is not very popular as of yet, but I think he has a slight better chance of being well received by the people by marrying my sister. Not that they matter really." Loras was quite haughty with the way he spoke of the common citizens of King's Landing. Shona frowned at that. She didn't remember her cousin being quite so pompous.

"I hear Margaery does charity work with the orphanage there. It sounds absolutely delightful. I do adore children." Shona spoke softly reining in her mare as they broke from their slow pace into a more ambling stride. Her white mare's legs ate up the ground underneath them stirring up rocks and dirt with every beat of her shod hooves.

"They're more filthy little _beasts_ than children. Margaery is quite the people pleaser, though. She goes to visit them often enough. Wastes good silver feeding and clothing them. Bringing them toys to play with." Loras sneered.

"I'd like to visit the orphanage as well. It sounds very rewarding." Shona replied trying not to sound snappy. She was becoming increasingly irritated by her cousin's attitude. He had the nerve to reply with, "I'm sure you and my sister will get along wonderfully. You both seem to have a passion for dirty children."

Loras made a show of stopping his horse and waving a gloved hand before him. Shona couldn't help the gasp that escaped her throat for down below her off the ridge in which she stood was the biggest city she had ever seen.

"My lady cousin, welcome to King's Landing."


	3. III

King's Landing was truly superb. Massive in size and surrounded by miles of tall walls that "kept the scum out" as Loras had stated. The walls were even taller than she had thought from a distance. This was obvious as they made the slow venture forward to the main gates where they were greeted by members of the City Watch wearing gleaming armor and clocks of vibrant gold.

"It's far more impressive than I ever imagined. Tell me cousin, have you truly enjoyed your time here? Is it everything you dreamed?" Shona gushed. They were striding through the gates when the stench of the city hit her nose. Dung, and the odor of a few thousand unwashed bodies.

"It's not that much bigger than Oldtown or Hightower. It reeks of manure constantly and there are always waves of peasants blocking the streets. It's exactly as I expected." Loras grimaced as they passed a decomposed body lying half in the cobbled streets, "Maybe worse, actually. The day father allows Highgarden to look like this is the day I marry The King."

"Is it always this filthy?" Shona asked with a cough as a wave of stench overtook her senses.

"It's Flea Bottom you're choking on. Makes the whole route to The Red Keep reek of piss and vomit." Loras stated flatly and led the way towards the giant crimson keep situated at the end of the seemingly never ending path atop Aegon's Hill. The path grew wider as they got closer. The towers looming overhead in great splendor. Shona tilted her head back to see the very tops once they got to the base of the keep. Her tower back home was more impressive, she decided as she was helped down from her horse. Her legs were shaky beneath her from hours of hard riding and there was a familiar ache traveling from the back of her calves all the way up her spine to her shoulder blades. She handed Shai off to a smiling towheaded stable boy who led the mare away without a word from Shona who had the urge to follow behind and instruct him on the proper care for such a fine equine. She decided the stable boys were more than capable when Loras handed his own mare off without a single backwards glance, his only instructions being to cool both the horses legs thoroughly. The boy who took his horse refused to make eye contact and departed rather quickly with a high pitched, "Yes, m'lord."

Loras' armor glistened in the late morning light looking like the sky above. Shona could see her own reflection beaming back at her. She looked better than she had imagined, but still too frumpy to consider making the acquaintance of Margaery nor her future husband quite yet. A tall man stood to greet her as she walked into the holdfast with Loras at her side. She knew who he was just by looking at him. He stood before her looking calm and collected, as he always did from the tales she had heard. Tywin Lannister looked every bit as regal as her grandfather had told with whiskers of gold and eyes of green. His smile was more like a grimace than anything as if he imagined himself doing something far more important than greeting Lord Hightower's granddaughter.

"Lady Hightower, we have been expecting you. I trust your venture from Oldtown to King's Landing was pleasant? It seems Loras found you in one piece and kept you that way." Tywin spoke softly, almost kindly, to the young girl before him. She remembered her manners all at once and curtsied low keeping her eyes down to his shiny leather boots, "I had an interesting but enjoyable trip, my Lord Hand. I am grateful for your sending of my cousin for he saved me from a rather terrifying ordeal with raiders. I am in your debt, as well as his, my lord."

"My, you are every bit as charming as your father spoke." Tywin had a legitimate smile on his face now and offered the petite girl an arm which she gladly took a hold of, "This is Maegor's Holdfast where the royal apartments are located. You will find the Queen Regent's chambers located here as well as the King's and many others. You, of course, will meet with them later. We have all been awaiting you, my lady. It has been years since we've had a Hightower in our midst. I do hope you enjoy the Capitol."

They had paused outside of a heavy oak door with golden adornments and vine detailing engraved into the wood, "Normally ladies in waiting do not receive such luxurious chambers," Lord Tywin spoke as he opened the doors to reveal a bed canopied by a rich red velvet drape. The bed was made in the same velvet with touches of gold. Tasseled throw pillows lined the wide bed along the headboard. The tops of the throw were pulled back to reveal golden sheets that practically begged for her to jump upon them, "You are our special guest, however, and shall be taking this chamber next to Queen Margaery. I need to get into the habit of referring to her as queen." Tywin trailed off and stood silent for a moment as Shona took in the room, a expression of delight on her face. Tywin was pleased by her response and ushered in a series of maids, "I will be going now. Hand of the King is a very demanding position, after all."

Shona curtsied again only to be tugged gently upwards by Tywin who looked absolutely amused. His eyes twinkled as he said, "Save your curtsies for court, child. Don't strain your knees on me. The servants will get you bathed and changed so you may greet King Joffrey and the Queen Regent. Good day, Lady Hightower."

Tywin Lannister was gone before she could ever blink. A series of stewards brought her belongings upstairs to her new chambers. Shona learned they had taken Blaze to the kennels, and it was the first orders she gave in the castle to bring him to her room. She wouldn't have Blaze scared out of his mind surrounded by unfamiliar people, sounds, and smells. He bounded into the room dragging a lanky boy behind him who bent at the waist slightly out of breath.

"Gods, he's stronger than I had expected. G'day M'lady."

In a slew of maids came Twyla and her other chosen handmaidens from Hightower. Joining them were several from the capitol chosen especially for her by the Queen Regent Cersei herself. Shona was delighted and introduced herself and instructed the girls to refer to her in private casually as Shona instead of Lady Hightower or even the simplified 'm'lady' she heard so often.

"I am simply Shona and nothing more when we are here alone. I want to be friends with each and every one of you." She had suggested to the gaggle of girls who smiled back sweetly and went in a circle introducing themselves. Cerylia. Reah. Yvienne. Nolene. Ayla. It would take her awhile to put names to faces for there were too many. The girls took the liberty of helping her into her bath and washing the dirt from her hair. Once she was clean and dressed appropriately she was greeted in the halls by a steward who would be escorting her to the throne room where King Joffrey and his mother would be waiting to see her.

The throne room was a lot bigger than she imagined. Dreary, dark,and cold as ice. She was chilled in her simple lilac gown of silk as a lot of skin was showing from beautiful cutouts in the back as well as the plunging neckline in front. Her hair was down in loose natural waves and curls braided at the sides and twisted into an elaborate rose in the back. She approached the throne a little afraid for she truly did not know what to expect. She had not heard much about the young king besides the gossip of him being a bastard. Shona scarcely believed it for Cersei, the queen regent, was a truly poised and elegant lady. She seemed to have been devoted to her late husband and previous king. Shona hadn't believed the rumors enough to spread the lies but her hand maidens and ladies in waiting at Hightower had been ruthless with their gossip.

Standing beside the Iron Throne was Cersei and to her left were several members of the Kingsguard sporting their signature white cloaks. Slouched in the throne was a blonde haired boy certainly no older than she with a crown tugged low onto his brow and a smirking smile on his lips as he talked candidly to the guard beside him. His eyes flickered toward down the long walkway where she was approaching. She lowered herself in a curtsy and kept her eyes low in respect as she greeted him with a sweet sounding, "Your Grace, it is an honor to be here in King's Landing before you. I have heard many stories of our _gallant_ king from Lady Margaery. You truly are a _hero_ in my eyes, Your Grace."

"Such sweet words. You may rise, my lady. I can see the resemblance between you and your sweet cousin. Tell me, was your ride here pleasant?" Joffrey spoke with an inflated ego from her previous statement of him being her hero. Shona was always taught that flattery was the best form of respect. She would rather make a good impression flattering the king then make a bad one. She opened her lips to respond to the question when the doors at the end of the throne room were flung open noisily making the guards stand at attention with hands on the swords at their sides. The man who strode down the walkway was half her size which led Shona to the assumption that he was the queen's other brother. The one they called _The Imp_. The brother her handmaiden Lalla had claimed dressed as a jester to please the court and queen. He was dressed normally in breeches and a deep red tunic with the Lannister lion embroidered on the breast in vivid gold thread. As he crept closer she was more aware of his features. Tyrion Lannister was not a handsome man in the slightest. He shared no similarities in looks with his siblings besides his tousled golden hair. He approached her right side and she curtsied to him as well raising and looking down into mismatched eyes, one black as night and one green like the pines of the north. Such unique eyes filled with curiosity and sadness.

"My lord." she greeted the new arrival with the same polite courtesy she had given the king himself. Tyrion looked surprised for a moment before giving her a nod and a smile. He approached the throne and the king, "My beloved nephew! You had requested me?"

"I had commanded you," Joffrey sneered in correction, "to be here to greet our guest an hour ago. Just where have you been and why did you disobey clear orders?"

"It's such a busy world for a dwarf. I can scarcely keep up with what day it is much less a summons. If my head were not attached to my shoulders I'm afraid I'd lose the damn thing. It's an awfully ugly head but I'm much too fond of it to lose it."

"You're saying you were busy? Busy doing what, you little monster?" Joffrey snorted in humor. Shona was wide eyed at the exchange between king and uncle. Neither seemed fond of each other despite being family.

"I do believe we are forgetting our guest." Cersei gracefully inserted herself into the conversation with a wide forced grin, "We are so very thrilled to have you here, my sweet. If there is anything you desire in your stay with us please do make it known. We want you as comfortable as possible here in our keep. Now, I am afraid we have to duck out unexpectedly. Small council business and such. I shall see you for supper!"

They all descended from the dais save a blank faced Tyrion whom was shouldered aside by his nephew. The king did not pass her a backwards glance as he passed. Shona bit her lip and made her move to follow them out and was stopped by a hand to her elbow, "I am sorry for my family. They can be rather rude when it comes to anyone not of the Lannister name. I am Tyrion, as I'm sure you already know. Might I escort you back to your chambers, my lady?"

She smiled brightly for the first time since she had arrived in King's Landing and replied with, "I would be delighted, my lord, and please call me Shona."


	4. IV

Tyrion had rarely seen noble women of the Capitol sporting their hair down as the styles here were much more ornate than much of Westeros. He had never seen a crown of such beauty. Almost reaching the curve of her backside were a sea of tousled curls the color of wheat in early morning, or honeycomb straight from the hive. The sun trickled in through the high windows of the throne room and all at once her hair gleamed a thousand different shades of blonde, and each was as beautiful as the one before it. Tyrion had seen many beautiful things in his twenty and six years of life, but she was the most beautiful of all.

Cersei had been discussing the girl for weeks. A Hightower girl of only ten and seven years with more class and tact than some twice her age. Cersei had been absolutely tickled that her father had offered her to the courts to be in Margaery's tight knit group of ladies in waiting. She hoped to make the girl her pet in order to spy on Margaery as if she needed anymore pets. The Tyrell girl was just as sweet and charming as her cousin. _God help them both,_ Tyrion thought as he led Shona by the elbow to her chambers in Maegor's Holdfast. His own chambers were not far from hers which made it all the better. He felt the compelling need to protect the innocent and that included Shona Hightower as well as the unfortunate future queen of Westeros. He didn't know who he felt worse for: Shona or Margaery. One was on the verge of being used by his secretly evil sister, and the other was weeks away from being married to Joffrey, the bastard king with a passion for killing other bastards as well as cuddly bunnies.

"I know you've probably been asked this countless times but was your journey here as terrible as all my previous ones have been?" Tyrion asked genuinely making the young girl laugh unexpectedly.

"In all honesty it was the worst experience of my life. If I had known what I was getting myself into I would have stayed in my tower. I don't think I belong here." She trailed off in sadness. Tyrion gave her elbow a kind squeeze of understanding, "If you're being honest then I suppose I will be honest in return. There are days when I feel the exact same way but then I realize that without me my family would lack any sort of intellect. We are all necessary in this world. We are all put into situations for very specific reasons. I wish I knew the reason behind my need to be here. I guess for comic relief?"

"I appreciate your comedy, my lord. It is rather refreshing and a lot better than the gossip I have heard the entire venture here." Shona stated for she was certainly intrigued by the man beside her.  
"Just what are the maids gossiping about these days? Certainly not grumpkins and snarks." Tyrion replied a little winded from their climbing of several stairs.

"Something about Princess Myrcella being kidnapped by pirates from Dorne. It's very silly, I know."

"Dornish pirates," Tyrion laughed, his eyes twinkling with humor, "Only partly true."

Shona was curious as to which part of the tale had been true but was cut short in her questioning of such when her room came into view. Tyrion let go of her elbow and bowed to her, "I enjoyed our walk, my lady. Let me know if I can be of assistance. I assure you I will be a great deal more helpful than my darling sister or nephew will be. Until next time."

With that Tyrion was gone to his chambers leaving the girl to stand idly in the wide hallway before she entered into her assumedly plush chambers. Tyrion was sure they were a lot better furnished than his own for her room was just two down from Margaery's. As guest of honor and the future queen she was given the second best behind Joffrey's own quarters where King Robert had once bled to death. The bed had been changed out and the styling of the room was different by Joffrey's demand, but to Tyrion the room still smelt of death and despair. He hoped it gave the cocky little brat nightmares.

Podrick was in his chambers stacking books and cleaning off Tyrion's messy desk when he reappeared. Tyrion liked Podrick Payne more so than any previous squire he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He kept his mouth shut and did as he was commanded without an ounce of resistance. Then again the main reason being his commitment to Tyrion himself. The boy had risked certain death to remain by his side at The Battle of Blackwater, and for that Tyrion felt as if he could never repay his squire enough. No amount of gold could have brought him back from death and no amount of gold would be enough thanks for Podrick saving his pitiful life. Tyrion would live out the rest of his years with a marred face from battle, but it sure beat the hell out of having no head remaining at all. Dead in the ground, he thought with a smirk. He almost felt badly for disappointing his family so much with his survival.

"Podrick, they always say rubbing a dwarf's head brings good luck. Maybe we should make that a part of new battle strategy. Then I'll have some actual importance in battle since apparently risking my life wasn't enough for my father."

Tyrion was still bitter about Tywin's extremely cruel last words to him involving his potential inheritance of Casterly Rock. Much to his surprise Tyrion had no chance of inheriting his family's prestigious seat even as Tywin's only plausible heir. Jaime was sworn into the Kingsguard and could not wed nor be named Lord after Tywin. Cersei was unfortunately born a girl and not a boy. Tyrion himself had been born fortunately a boy, but more unfortunately a dwarf and a constant embarrassment to the Lannister name according to Tywin Lannister.

 _You will never hold The Rock._

The words had been sharp enough to cut glass, and more so cruel as they were intended to be. Tywin did not let his disdain for the youngest Lannister son go unnoticed by anyone, especially the son himself. Tyrion had sat through the cruelty for twenty and six years and judging by his father's finesse in recent battle he would be dealing with cruel words for twenty and six more. Tywin Lannister could be on his death bed and still would refuse to name Tyrion as his heir apparent. He was willing to be that stated in his will it would plainly state, _And to Tyrion, the family embarrassment, goes my chamber pot and all its contents._

Cersei would get gold and jewels. Jaime would get swords and armor. Tyrion would get shit.

"Podrick, if I die remind me to leave everything I own to you." Tyrion stated gloomily as he poured his own glass of wine before Podrick even had the opportunity. The lad's eyes still remained turned downwards but a slight smile wrinkled the corners of his mouth. Tyrion drained the glass like his life depended on it and had another. He would show up drunk for dinner and he could care less. After all, he was already the family embarrassment.

Tyrion dozed off for a few hours and awake abruptly with the slime of drool lingering on his stubble covered cheek. Podrick was no longer in the chamber, but his candles were flickering and a fire crackled softly in the hearth taking the chill away from the crisp night. Winter was quickly approaching and Tyrion hated it for King's Landing was never this cold. Soon he would have to run to a tailor and have winter clothing custom made in his minuscule size. Furs of all sorts and heavy wool. In a few short months they would all be dressed like the Starks. It almost pained him to think of The Starks, especially the hostage girl still in his sister's grasp. Joffrey's play thing was always sporting a new bruise and on arrival to dinner Tyrion noticed a new one marring her pretty face high on her cheekbone. It was almost as blue as her eyes. Sansa had tried to conceal it with powder which helped slightly but someone would have to be blind not to notice. It was simply that everyone chose to ignore it which made Tyrion even more angered at the situation. How he wished to put a switch to his nephew's hide.

Dinner was surprisingly boring with only Bronn to keep him company as it was not often that others made the choice to join his dining party. Joffrey had decided to dine in his chambers with his mother to discuss council matters further. The first course was a delicate and light rosehip soup which was obviously something thought up by Cersei who planned the feast according to their guests from The Reach. The taste was not for him, but Tyrion was pleased to see the ladies enjoying it including the sad Stark daughter and Shona of Hightower.

"Tell me, what do you think of little miss Hightower?" Bronn asked with a smirk catching Tyrion in the act of watching Shona across the dining hall. Tyrion could simply shrug, "She's a beautiful and intelligent girl from what I've observed. She'd polite and well spoken. Sweet, even? Why?"

"You just seem awfully interested in how she's chewing her goose." Bronn snorted into his mulled wine making Tyrion laugh. Shona's eyes searched for the sound in the dining hall and smiled kindly at Tyrion. Bronn leaned over and whispered in his ear, "She's giving you a very seductive look. I dare you to go over and ask her to your chambers for a night cap."

"The girl is much too young for my taste I am afraid. You're more than welcome to try yourself though you might end up slapped by not only Lady Hightower but half her ladies as well. I am just thankful to have a night away from my frigid sister. I swear I can see her plotting my death when I catch her eye for longer than she'd like."

Bronn shrugged at Tyrion's response, "You did send her only daughter away. Do you blame her for acting cold towards you? I'm about ready to ignore you and she isn't even my daughter."

"My dear friend," Tyrion smirked up at him from over his goblet of wine, "You couldn't ignore me if you tried. We need each other, you and I."

"I wish it weren't so, but at least I get good wine out of it!." Bronn cheered in sarcasm toasting Tyrion with his own goblet. The sellsword and the dwarf drank their fill and dined on stuffed goose, cherry tarts, and plums drenched in sweet molasses before leaving the hall going in separate directions. Bronn was seeking a girl from Cersei's personal arsenal of maids for reasons Tyrion suspected, and Tyrion was bound for the library to find a thick volume to read before bed. Something boring for he was having trouble getting to sleep lately with all the stress surrounding him like a haze. He almost seemed sluggish some days as it swallowed him whole. When he returned to his chambers carrying two thick bound leather wrapped novels he found a woman waiting for him in bed asleep. She was dark of hair and naked as the day she was born. He dropped the books onto his desk jolting the girl awake. He stood beside his feather bed and took in her bare form.

"Don't just stand there, _My Lion_. Come keep me warm."

"I'll do that and more." He spoke softly to his Shae cradling a cheek before undressing and climbing into bed and under the thin sheets blowing out the only lit candle on the stand beside him cloaking them in complete darkness.


	5. V

Shona spent her next days dining in the gardens with Margaery and her grandmother, the Lady Olenna. On the third day, they were joined by Sansa Stark, whom had been invited by Margaery herself. Shona was the only lady in waiting invited to this particular luncheon as she was family and for that she was thankful, until Lady Olenna started pelting Sansa with questions about Joffrey. He was every bit the monster he seemed according to the frightened redhead beside her. Shona was shocked to learn she was only fourteen years old. The younger girl had seen so much these past few months that she no longer seemed a child. They spent the remainder of their luncheon feasting on lemon cakes and other dainty sweets with mint sun tea. They talked of Oldtown and The High Tower. Winterfell, where Sansa had lived before King's Landing. Exotic places across The Narrow Sea where the table of women wished to visit. Sansa voiced that sometimes she wished to flee to Braavos and never return. Shona could not blame the sweet girl.

"Have you ever been up North?" Sansa asked her one afternoon as they rode horses in circles around the bailey followed closely by a trio of gold cloaked City Watch men. Shona took every available moment she had to ride Shai, whom still spent most days in a stall in the royal stables.

"I have never been anywhere besides Oldtown and here. Not counting the places between. I can scarcely remember the towns we passed."

"I miss the snow." Sansa sighed, reining in her charcoal colored gelding. They stood still for a long moment with just the occasional shift of the horses underneath them, "One day I am going to leave this place and never come back. I will be Lady of Winterfell and be married to someone kind and not the least bit cruel. I'll be happy."

Shona felt terribly for Sansa and from that day on the girls were practically inseparable when Shona was not solely with Margaery. They often played games as a group amongst other ladies in waiting. They shared secrets and spent nights sleeping in each other's chambers like a pair of sisters. Sansa confided in her about the worry she had for her real sister, "Arya is so tough. I know she is out there some place all alone. Sometimes I wish I were as brave as Arya. I would have snuck out of this terrible place and been home to protect Bran and Rickon. Now I have no one but myself. I might even be the only Stark. Well, there is Jon, but he's a _Snow_ not a Stark."

King's Landing was not as dreadful as she had imagined as long as they remained in The Red Keep. Outside of it, however, was pitiful. Shona was disgusted that Joffrey could keep stuffing his face in his castle while his people starved outside the Keep gates. The situation had grown less dire with the arrival of The Tyrells and their bountiful harvest from Highgarden's fertile soils, but people still suffered on a daily basis from the recent war between The North and Joffrey. Joffrey Baratheon was no King Robert and as far as she had seen, they shared little besides the name Baratheon. His little brother Tommen, however, was simply the sweetest boy she had ever met.

Poor Tommen had been quite lonely since Myrcella had gone away to Dorne despite the playmates his mother arranged for him to have. He often had snuck away from their play dates to be by himself with his fluffy cat whom Blaze was absolutely entranced by. They did not have any cats in the High Tower, so he had never seen one so close before. Ser Pounce had not been eager to make his acquaintance. He hissed and meowed his pitiful meow for Tommen to save him while Blaze did nothing but sniff at his fluffy tail and wag his own. It took all of ten minutes for the animals to be friends, with Blaze nipping playfully at the cat's swatting paws as they chased each other down the plush carpeted hallway of the royal apartments.

Tommen immediately took to the older girl who always shared her sweets with him and ruffled his golden hair like he were her little brother instead of her prince. He rather liked that and commented to her that being a prince was too hard sometimes. Tommen wanted desperately to just be a normal little boy, so she treated him as such. Margaery claimed he had developed a crush on her to which Shona laughed and explained to her cousin, "He is just begging for attention from someone besides his mother. Cersei babies him and he hates it. Tommen is very special, and he feels trapped here. I can relate to that, though I am no princess. Maybe one day."

It was said that the wedding between Baratheon and Tyrell would be the biggest and most extravagant wedding The Seven Kingdoms had ever seen. They were sparing no expense on the lavish festivities which delighted Margaery, for she was still a child and enjoyed having lavish things placed before her.

"Fifty courses, a wedding pie the size of a boar, harpists and tumblers and musicians. It is going to be quite splendid. Maybe you can play for us, dear cousin," Margaery giggled over breakfast, a fortnight before her nuptials. She was grinning almost impishly over her platter and goblet as she continued, "I've heard you are quite the singer and harpist."

Shona had rolled her eyes and laughed as well, "I sing about as well as Ser Ilyn does. I can, however, play the harp quite well and would love to play for my Queen on her wedding day. I am greatly honored."

Shona had not touched her wooden harp since arriving at King's Landing and set out to find it later in the afternoon. One of her maids had stuck the harp in a corner of her sitting room out of sight. A fine film of dust had settled on the engraved wood, but a quick breath of air blew it into the wind of her open window. She sat on her balcony and strummed the strings with her petite hands. Her playing was slightly rusty, but as she fiddled with the instrument the notes coming forth became simply beautiful, even though the sound was sad to her ears. Shona loved playing from her heart and letting her mind tell her where next her fingers were meant to strum. She let herself get utterly absorbed into her playing and had not heard the entrance of Tyrion Lannister, but when she looked up there he stood, just as small of stature and unpleasing to the eye as she recalled. In her state of alarm she was not aware of her arm and it's relative position to her harp and let out a gasp as the wooden instrument plunged to the stone floor shattering the wood on impact.

"My harp!" Shona cried out getting to her knees and lifting the two separated chunks of wood still connected to the now twisted strings. She could not decide whether she were angry or sad. She simply sat on her knees and stared at her poor harp and then started to cry. Shona was sure she looked absolutely unsightly as the tears ran down her rosy cheeks, dripping and dampening the silken cloth of her dress, "I am sorry, my lord, but I am not feeling well."

The words were all it took for Tyrion to make his way to the door but she could not miss the distraught look that flashed across his face as he made leave. Shona almost felt guilty for sending him away when he had obviously been in her chambers for a reason. She looked to the floor once more and sighed, "Well, so much for playing at Margaery's wedding feast."

 _Maybe she should be thankful for Tyrion Lannister after all._


	6. VI

Tyrion Lannister was often disappointed in himself and now was one of those occasions. He just could not seem to catch a break no matter what. His father hated his guts because he was a dwarf. His sister hated him because he had killed their mother during his birth, and had not found a way to get their brother back to King's Landing. Tyrion often wondered if Jaime hated him as well, for he and Cersei shared so much in common as most twins did. Growing up, his brother had been the only Lannister to treat him with kindness. _No_ , Tyrion thought, _Jaime couldn't hate me_. As of now, the newest person to hate him was a girl with sunshine in her hair. What on earth had possessed him to enter her chambers without so much as a knock? He could blame the music. It had startled him from his own balcony two chambers away and when he stepped foot outdoors and glanced over, he had seen her in the distance. She was a sight, sitting there in her flowing white gown, playing the harp like an angel sent to Earth. He had gone over to compliment her playing, but it had ended rather badly. He cursed himself and tousled his already mussed blonde locks.

"I should just declare myself Joffrey's newest fool," he mused as he begun the walk back to his own chambers. His book was still lying open on the desk where it had been left. A candle burned next to it, sending flickering shadows dancing across the dry, yellowed pages. Tyrion grabbed a scrap of parchment and scrawled onto it's surface with a quill, "Note to self: knock before entering someone else's chambers and order the Hightower girl a new wood harp before father disowns me." Tyrion was a Lannister and always paid his debts, and he considered the broken instrument a debt to be repaid. He threw the quill down and fell backwards onto his lumpy bed. How he missed his old rooms in The Tower of the Hand and his replaced mattress there. Maybe he could talk his father into switching with him, but he doubted it.

Tywin probably had the beds switched already, thinking his son had whored himself inside of it. _He would not be wrong_ , Tyrion laughed internally, _Shae had made quite a mess of that bed the last time we had lain together atop its feathery plushness_. The thought made his breeches suddenly feel tight across his aching groin. If his father had not been Tywin Lannister, he would have called upon Shae to be brought to his chambers, but sadly after the last threat to her life, he had made sure to keep his mistress safely hidden away where she would never be found. Tyrion often saw her about the keep, tending to Sansa Stark and those little glances they shared daily were more than enough to help him get through the long nights without her warming his bed.

Supper was upon them at last and Tyrion was anxiously waiting outside Shona's chambers to escort her to the feast. He had not stood long when her doors creaked open and the young girl walked forth through the threshold. The sight of her almost took his breath away. Shona Hightower was a beautiful girl and was quite the fair maiden in her simple gown of pristine white lace and highest quality silk. She had a crown of silken flowers perched atop her gleaming hair. Her maids had pinned back several sections on the sides of her head and wound them into intricate braids, putting her face on full display unframed by the curls which hung past her shoulders and down her back.

"My lady, you look absolutely stunning," Tyrion was finally able to state. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the feast?"

Shona licked at her lips and nodded, almost shyly taking his arm, which was quite a bit lower than her own. They walked side by side down the stone staircase and out of the holdfast. They were feasting in celebration of the upcoming wedding, with this particular feast dedicated to The Tyrells. Walking into the room, Tyrion was almost uncomfortable by the eyes that followed them. He was seldom seen with such a stunning creature and it almost took his ego up a notch.

"I wanted to apologize firstly for your harp. I was simply trying to compliment your playing and had not thought my presence would be of such a surprise. I assure you that I will replace it with a harp worthy of your musical abilities," Tyrion spoke in a quiet tone to the woman by his side. She looked down with a slight frown marring her otherwise beautiful face, "It was a gift from my grandfather."

 _Smooth move, Lannister._

"I am so sorry." he choked out and almost gave up the conversation when she had smiled down at him like nothing of accident had occurred at all.

"I can forgive you only on one condition, my lord."

She looked absolutely mischievous standing there with her sunset eyes gleaming in the candlelight. Shona Hightower had eyes unlike any he had seen before. They were wide set and brimmed with a fringe of inky lashes long enough to graze her cheeks when she blinked down at him. When they reopened, Tyrion could see gold, and orange, and brown all clung to her iris before fading and being enveloped in a sea of midnight blue. She had the eyes of a sly shadowcat. Tyrion almost felt as if he were being stalked himself in her gaze.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness, my sweet lady, but anything I can do for you will ease my mind, for I do feel awfully at blame for the situation. For a dwarf, I surprise even myself by my silence of foot. I might have more of a chance being a sell sword than a Lord with the right practice." Shona giggled at the words and Tyrion felt pleased enough to smirk. She made a show of sitting beside him at the long dining table laden with fresh flowers, smiling at him, "Let me enjoy your jokes for the night and feast with me?"

Even with Shae watching his every move from across the room by Sansa Stark's side, he could not help but agree to her terms. They sat side by side causing a wave of glances and whispers. Cersei looked utterly startled for a long moment before resuming to appear as nonchalant as usual. Joffrey sat at the head of the tables feasting on the choicest cuts of auroch and suckling pig. Platters of juicy cuts were set before the duo. Tyrion ate with zeal, for he had skipped lunch earlier in the day in order to read. He was absolutely ravenous as he began cutting into his second helping of beef and bacon pie. Shona was ever the lady and helping herself to smaller portions of the same foods as he. She daintily nibbled at a forkful of beef and bacon, listening to her companion talk beside her.

"So I found myself at The Wall, which is the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen, might I add, and I am sitting amongst murders and thieves and rapers thinking to myself: _Am I going to escape this situation with two things: my money and more importantly, my head_. I face the edge of the world and leave with both of those things which delights me only to be taken prisoner by Catelyn Stark. _This_ is where I lose my gold, and almost my head. Luckily I had dear old Bronn to save me. Isn't that right, Ser Bronn?"

"Aye," Bronn choked out through a mouthful of buttered turnips, "Saving rich damsels in distress is my specialty."

It was Tyrion that laughed at his joke first, only to be accompanied by a snorting Shona. She held a hand over her nose and mouth in horror which only made Tyrion laugh all the harder, attracting Joffrey's attention from where he had been discussing crossbows with Mace Tyrell.

"Are you drunk again, Uncle? I am sorry, Lady Hightower, but you seem to have chosen the worst feasting companion. It would please me to have you at the high table with both myself and my future queen," Joffrey sneered with a queer look in his blue eyes. Tyrion frowned at his brat of a nephew as he led Shona away from Bronn and himself.

"That pompous little brat," Tyrion snapped, digging into his piece of fruit tart with anger. His knife pinged against the metal platter, leaving a dent in its wake.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I do say she likes you. She is not enjoying Joffrey's company in the least either. She's a good girl," Bronn noted while Tyrion stared over at where Shona sat with a pinched look on her pretty face. Cersei met Tyrion's gaze and smirked, holding up her goblet to salute him. Tyrion toasted her back and downed his glass, getting to his feet and letting a huge burp ring from his chest. The sound echoed off the walls of the feasting room loudly, silencing the chatter around him. It only took a moment for the laughing to start and he left the room as it escalated behind him. A bunch of drunk nobles think him a fool, but it was they who herded behind the bastard king like sheep to slaughter. Wise men could profit from fools such as they, and Tyrion Lannister was a _very_ wise man.


	7. VII

* Special thanks to my Beta Reader who keeps me sane aka Bunny xoxo *

Lady Olenna had given Shona and the other ladies a challenge of sorts that they were all desperate to win. It was not only to win a dazzlingly expensive necklace, but also to earn the respect of Lady Olenna. She was a very powerful woman and even though Shona had the upper hand, it seemed she still wanted desperately to please Margaery's grandmother. She felt like she knew Margaery well enough to pick a necklace worthy enough for her future queen. They had very similar tastes in clothing and jewelry. It was simply a matter of picking a necklace she knew she herself would love to wear. Something that spoke to her and said, _This is the one_.

Normally, Lady Shona would have been terrified to venture forth onto the streets of King's Landing on her own, but this day she was ever so grateful for the adventure. It was like a game to her and being cooped up in The Red Keep was growing duller by the day. She longed for her tower by the sea more so now than ever. Blackwater Bay loomed on the horizon, littered still by the remnants of the battle fought there between Baratheon and Lannister men. Baratheon soldiers fighting for two different men of the Baratheon name. Shona decided to take a walk by the inlet river called Blackwater Rush after she had stopped and picked out a necklace for Margaery. The necklace was dainty and silver. with pendants that dangled and glittered with diamonds. The jeweler had given his best piece to her and was confident it would be the best necklace for the future queen. She bit her lip and held the little green box tied with a satin ribbon a little tighter as she stared out across the river, with it's rolling green waves coming in from the bay. The smell of salt took away the stench of the city and she was genuinely happy just smelling its aroma in the air. It was so much like the salty smell she loved back home.

"Thinking of jumping in? Your dress is much too pretty for that."

Shona turned abruptly, frustrated at the interruption of her peaceful time on her own, to find a bald man of stocky stature standing before her. She was surprised she had not smelt his arrival, for the lavender oil he wore seemed to overload her senses. Shona fought the urge to sneeze and smiled as a lady should before dropping into a proper curtsy, "Good afternoon, Lord Varys."

He tisked at her and motioned for her to rise, "I am no Lord, sweetling. I am merely a spider in the garden. A spider who hears the secrets and whispers of everyone around him."

"A spider? But nobody likes spiders."

"Precisely," Varys grinned, "and spiders can be _dangerous_."

The eunuch disappeared into the crowds of fishermen arriving into the capitol with nets full of fresh fish and bins overflowing with oysters and clams. Shona stood for a moment, absorbing what Varys had spoken to her. Spiders were unpleasant, but not all were dangerous. Some spiders are good spiders for they eat flies and other unwanted insects. She had learnt that from a book. The question which lingered on her mind was whether Varys was a good spider, or a bad spider. She decided that she did not wish to find out.

It was close to sundown when she finally made her way back through the River Mud Gate and to Fisherman's Square, where she laughed as fish were thrown through the air over her golden head and prices boomed from loud mouths. Fishermen trying to make a few coppers for their starving families. She stopped and bought half a dozen fresh oysters which the dark haired fisherman's son shucked for her. Shona shared the oysters with him, which made him grin in thanks, explaining to her that he had not eaten an oyster in six months because his father was so desperate to sell his meager catches. Shona slipped the boy a handful of silver coins and left with a wink and a smile. She watched around the corner as the boy showed the handful of money to his sweat soaked father. The pair gleefully took off down the road to where she assumed they lived. It warmed her heart to help those in need. Shona and Margaery had that in common.

Lady Olenna chose her necklace as the best of the bunch, much to Shona's delight. She got to keep the second best on her word. It was a dazzling, but heavy golden necklace encrusted with hundreds of tiny blue sapphires that almost formed waves in the glimmering metal. _A sea of sapphires_ , she smiled and offered words of gratitude. She then took tea with both ladies and discussed the fisherman and his son from earlier as well as her good deed. Margaery was giddy with happiness and clapped, "What a happy ending! We should go to the Square more often. I go to the orphanage quite frequently but never thought to help the merchant families. We shall buy all our fish for the upcoming wedding feast there! Oh, what a marvelous idea."

Upon arriving back in the keep, Shona took to her chambers immediately. The walk up the stairs seemed longer than normal due to her sore feet. She was aware that a blister had formed on her heel but kept her pace, regardless of the burning pain, with her hands folded in front of her. When she actually set foot into her room, the uncomfortable heeled shoes were thrown across the room whilst Shona made rest on the chaise lounge. Twyla had tutted at her sore feet and doctored them accordingly after sending Ayla to Grand Maester Pycelle for a poultice to soothe the burning. She laid back and drifted off into a state of half sleep when a frantic knocking sounded at her door.

"Shona," the red haired girl cried out upon entering. She immediately rushed to Shona's side, crying the entire way, "It is simply awful. How could they force me to marry him?"

Shona was momentarily stunned to silence but offered the younger girl a seat on her chaise and wrapped an arm around her sobbing shoulders, "It is okay, Sansa. It cannot be as bad as you're making it out to be. You get to leave if you are married."

Sansa shook her head with force and stood abruptly, "You don't understand! They're making me marry him," Sansa's usually sweet voice had turned coarse as she choked out, " **The Imp**. Tyrion Lannister."


	8. VIII

Shona liked to visit the rookery in her free time. She spent many a bored morning helping to feed the ravens. She sent messages to her mother, father, and brothers almost daily at first, but switched to weekly as to not cause annoyance to them. She had been homesick for months, but it grew better the longer she spent in King's Landing amongst new friends. Her days were seldom busy due to Margaery constantly wedding planning with her grandmother. The day was growing close and the capital was booming with preparation. Nobles from all over westeros had come to King's Landing to watch Joffrey wed his bride. The merchants had finally caught a break when the crowds came through, looking for food and valuables. Margaery had made preparations with the fishmongers to feed her thousand wedding guests. They would dine on the finest fish, oysters, and clams come the day and Shona grew eager. After all, she had never attended a wedding of the magnitude in which Margaery's was to be. It was already being dubbed the greatest festivities Westeros had ever seen.

Shona had wrote home to her mother and was walking back to her chambers from the rookery when one of Cersei's appointed maids, Nolene, announced that Lord Lannister's steward had delivered a large wrapped gift inside. She opened the wooden box, already knowing what was housed inside. She chuckled and fingered the strings of the new harp. This harp, however, was superior to the one her grandfather had given her. The dark wood glimmered with golden roses, each painstakingly painted onto its surface. The strings were golden as well, though Shona could not tell if it were real gold or painted to resemble such opulence. Tyrion Lannister had paid his debt twice over, it seemed. _I cannot accept this_ , she thought, _it is much too costly._

"Nolene," she started as she headed for her desk, laden with parchment and quills. She wrote a few words in her neat script atop the paper and handed it to the waiting girl, "please give this to Lord Tyrion at once. See that he reads it as quickly as possible."

The girl curtsied before Shona and left the room with hurried steps. Her mistress settled down onto her chaise and consulted the platter seated on the table before her. Cheeses, both hard and soft, black bread, crusty white bread, honey and olive oil speckled with spicy peppers for dipping. Fruits of various varieties. Even a whole ham, which was marbled with fat. For dessert, a towering crystal platter piled high with cherry tarts and decadent chocolate cakes garnished with mint. The sight made her mouth water, but she waited patiently for the knock to sound at her door.

"Do come in," she called out. She adjusted her dress around her ankles, making sure it had not rose up to reveal the shift underneath. The door opened and Tyrion entered. His hair was the usual tousled mess she had grown so used to him sporting. His eyes were even more unnerving than usual, as they appeared bloodshot in the afternoon light trickling in from the glass paned double doors which led forth onto the shaded balcony. She greeted him with a smile of gratitude and gestured for him to take a seat. Tyrion perched across the table, on the edge of a cushioned chair with feet dangling a foot from the carpeted floor.

"My lord, I am sorry to have dragged you away from your studies. I know you have more important things to preoccupy your time, but I wished to thank you in person for the lovely gift," Shona motioned towards the harp still nestled in the crate. "As beautiful as it is, I am afraid I cannot accept a gift of such value. The strings alone cost more than my old harp did."

"Your old harp was a gift from your grandfather which I feel terribly for causing the wreckage of. Even a lavishly decorated replacement cannot take the place of such a cherished possession. It is a debt paid not quite in full, but I am hoping for your forgiveness all the same," Tyrion spoke quietly, with genuine regret clouding his voice. Shona read his expression like a book and almost giggled at how puppy dog like he appeared before her. She looked over to her bed where Blaze laid, his tail thumping with every word the man said, "What do you think, Blaze? Shall we forgive Lord Lannister?"

She was startled by his bark as he jumped to his slender legs. He danced on the feather bed with tail wagging ever the harder. Tyrion chuckled and stated, with eyes dancing in laughter, "I may be wrong, but I think he forgives me."

"I have to agree with your sentiment," she smiled and gestured towards the spread of food littering her table, "and I think I should repay you even so with a light lunch. I do not know why they send me such copious amounts of food. I am but one little girl after all!"

"Cersei might be buttering you up." Tyrion's fingers pinched off a heel of bread which he then dipped in oil. "I do believe she plans to marry Tommen to you. She seems absolutely charmed by you."

Shona smiled at his words, for she truly had hoped to please the queen regent most of all during her stay. She had only briefly spoken to Cersei a handful of times, but she was always greeted with a smile upon arrival to supper. She had been invited to dine at the high table every time after the dinner she spent in Tyrion's company. It was slightly saddening for she enjoyed his company. He was charming, in an odd sort of way, funny, smart, and very much kind. It was obvious he and his family were not cut from the same cloth, though they shared the golden hair of Lannister. Tyrion was studious and she had barely seen him because he spent so much time reading in his chambers. Joffrey liked to mock him, saying he had to appear smart in order to have any meaning at all in life. The words were cruel and had stung Shona, even though it was not her the king was badmouthing. She would never understand the hatred between between the nephew and uncle pair.

They ate quietly for a long moment before she broke the silence, "How long until you and Sansa are to wed?"

Tyrion paused in his chewing and sat down his laden plate with a frown, "The talk is the ceremony will be held tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Shona questioned with a gasp, "Your engagement was only just announced! Sansa has not come to me and spoken of it at all." She was momentarily upset at the information. Sansa had come to her for advice just two nights ago and she had not mentioned the ceremony date being chosen. She was embarrassed by the marriage arrangement and had spent much time alone in her chamber. The maids gossiped that she cried every night. Shona could hardly blame the girl.

"Well, you'd think the groom and bride would be the first to know the ceremony details. They left that to my darling sister though, who decided that instead of waiting until after Joffrey's monstrous affair, we would just kickstart the whole shebang! One big wedding party for the king of darkness." Tyrion was bitter in his tone and he sat his plate down before getting to his feet. She felt badly for upsetting him and got up to see him out, but he held up a hand with a friendly smile, "I can see myself out, my lady. I do thank you for the delicious lunch," he paused by the doorway and said with evident sarcasm, "I believe I will go make sure my future bride has not jumped from her tower. Wish me luck."

She smiled sadly at the tired looking man before her and watched him leave with a heavy heart. Neither of her new friends wanted this marriage. She hoped they could find happiness together though, for Shona felt they were good for each other in truth. He was kind and gentle and well educated, whereas Sansa was sweet, innocent, and demure. Sansa Stark could do a lot worse than Tyrion Lannister, that was for sure. Shona just wished she could get her stubborn friend to realize this, too. The girl was dreading the forced marriage not only because she held spite for the Lannister family, but also because she was afraid of being mocked for being married to a dwarf.

"What if I have a child with him like I am expected to do and it is like him? I cannot bear the thought. He is a monster. I cannot raise a monster child like him."

Even Cersei had given the young girl sweet words the morning of her wedding, "You will grow to appreciate marriage, Sansa. Your children will be lords and ladies. You should be proud that you were blessed," Cersei had smirked then, much like her son did when he mocked Tyrion, "with such a great match."

Shona stood beside Margaery and Lady Olenna as Sansa and Tyrion were wed. Sansa could not even meet her eyes after their hurried ceremony and it broke her heart to see her friend in such despair on her wedding day. Forced marriage or no, Cersei had planned for a feast to be held afterwards. They left the sept and immediately made way for The Red Keep. Margaery shared a box with her ladies, her grandmother deciding to accompany Cersei and Tywin, and had nothing but sweet words for Sansa.

"I feel terribly for the dear girl,"she started with a frown on her usually smiling face, "First, she is publically cast aside for me, then she is forced to marry a man much older than her three days after their engagement is announced. We must try to keep Sansa in a right state of mind, for I think she is depressed. Can we blame her, though?"

Margaery waved her goodbyes as she was swept away by her smirking future husband. Shona mingled with the others for a long moment before saying her goodbyes and seeking Sansa. She could see her from across the room, smiling a half fake smile through her pain. Sansa was much stronger than she would have been in her situation. She perked up as the older girl approached and took her hands in her own with a grin, "Thank goodness. I thought I was going to be alone all night."

Shona smiled her widest smile and held Sansa's hand as they walked towards the long table, heavily laden with platters of food. She squeezed the red head's hand in her own as they both caught sight of Tyrion, "I will not leave you side tonight unless you make me, my friend. Come, let us feast in your honor. I can smell the lemon cakes from here!"

The pair took off to the dessert table, leaving Tyrion in their midst. He watched them for a long moment before sitting down at the head table beside the space his wife would soon sit. Cersei caught his eyes over the crowd and she held a mock toast to him making her son laugh. Tyrion groaned and poured his fifth glass of wine. It was going to be a _long_ night.


	9. IX

It was barely sunrise when a party arrived in King's Landing, bearing the Hightower colors and banners. Shona was then roused from her sleep and joined in her chambers by her parents and brothers. They spoke of their journey from The Reach, and asked a number of questions involving life in the capital. She was almost overwhelmed until her mother led her sons forth from her daughter's chambers to let her sleep. She was unable to remain asleep much longer for Cersei had scheduled a luncheon that morning following Sansa and Tyrion's solemn wedding celebration. The couple were dismayed by the event, but offered no complaints. The former queen had invited all the noble born ladies of court. including Shona's mother, Lady Rhonda, who was formerly of House Rowan. The only attendant not of noble birth was the paramour of Oberyn Martell, the younger brother of Prince Doran of Dorne. Cersei had invited the bastard woman in an attempt to make amends with the prince, but could not help mocking the baseborn woman after drinking heavily throughout the meal.

Shona sat through the luncheon with gritted teeth, and at one point asked Sansa if their leave would go unnoticed. She had her doubts and remained silent beside the calm redhead. Cersei knew how to plan a meal, though. It was one thing Shona often took notice of in King's Landing. At luncheon she had served a whole goat which had been roasted with herbs and garlic. Juices dribbled from the meat as servers cut slabs and delivered them to the tables. She could have been full on goat alone, but decided to sample the other courses brought before her; crispy skinned fish with lemon, a thick leek soup which tasted deliciously of butter and cream, and lastly a piece of pie made with fresh picked wild berries. She was full and fighting the urge to lick her fingers clean when Cersei made a comment that made Shona's spine go rigid abruptly. It was hard to miss the joke when Sansa had gone blood red beside her.

"I heard your wedding night went splendidly, Little Dove. Apparently your foreign handmaiden was gossiping with the laundress about how much of a mess you and my beloved brother made upon the bed linens. Maybe he even squirted a little monster baby into your belly. Would that not be delightful? Little Tyrions running around Winterfell one day." Cersei was positively amused with her comment. Malicious humor shone brightly in her intoxicated eyes and Shona could bite her tongue no longer, "I do believe it is crude to discuss the personal aspects of Sansa's wedding night in front of such a noble assortment of ladies. In fact, the topic is rather repulsive for the ears of ladies. _Your Grace_."

She could feel every eye in the room on her and Cersei looked almost taken aback. She and the former queen kept eye contact for a long moment before Cersei smiled with as much grace as ever, "Of course. I forgot we had several maids in the room." The comment was mostly spoken towards a blushing Margaery, who had been the subject of several court rumors involving various men all of which she denied in horror. Shona never doubted the chastity of her cousin, for she was a true lady. The sight of her vivid blush verified that thought in her mind once more.

With that the luncheon ended. Lady Rhonda was pleased by her usually quiet daughter's well worded defense of Sansa. The trio of women walked the stone steps to Maegor's Holdfast together and parted ways on the same stretch of hallway. Sansa would sit with her new husband until supper was served. She had complained earlier of boredom because of Tyrion's reading habits, "All he does is read all day long. He must be the dullest person I have ever met." Shona disagreed with her friend on this one thing alone. She found Tyrion Lannister incredibly interesting, and especially liked that he was studious. His intelligence set him apart from many other men in King's Landing. They all knew how to wield a sword, but had minds like soft cheese. Shona could never marry a knight, not that her father would agree to that match. She was too high born to wed a knight. No, she would wed a future lord, much like Sansa.

Tommen would be a good match if he were not so much younger than she. He had come flying through her doors as she practiced her harp, beckoning her to the stables where Shai was kept. At first, she had been worried about her horse, but after a quick climb up a hay ladder she immediately saw what had Tommen so filled with excitement. Five kittens of various colors jostled around in the hay filled loft.

"Where did you find them?" she asked, picking up the only black kitten in the litter. She giggled at the playful swat she received to her upturned nose, "What a little rascal!"

"One of the barn cats had them in an empty stall. Joff threatened to drown them, but I snuck them up here one night. He had killed the mother cat," Tommen shifted his teary eyes to the pile of kittens attacking their legs. "I could not let him hurt her babies. I had to feed them milk from a rag when they were littler. Now they eat meat scraps."

"They are very cute, Tommen." Shona had fallen on her knees in the soft hay to scratch an upturned belly, only to receive a bitten wrist in return. Amongst the frisky kittens was a small white fluffball who Tommen claimed was the runt. He was sweeter and less rambunctious than his siblings. The white kitten immediately made himself comfortable in Shona's lap.

"I was going to keep them all, but I think mother would say no. You can have one if you would like!" Tommen was all smiles as he let the kittens prance over his giggling chest. Shona smiled at the sight and looked over the kittens, only to have her eyes linger a moment longer on the white runt on her lap. His eyes opened ever so slightly revealing midnight blue irises swimming with gold and green, "I think I will take him."

Tommen and Shona left the hay loft to explore after an hour of playing with the kittens. She had wanted to bring her new friend along, but apparently naptime had taken over as all five of the babies had fallen sleepily into the hay, snuggled together for warmth. While they napped, Tommen showed her the library, which housed more books than she had ever seen, as well as the kitchens, where he sweet talked a serving girl into handing over a tray of fresh lemon cakes. Tommen had placed the cakes gently inside a rucksack and led the way to the dungeons, where nineteen Targaryen dragon skulls were stored. The sight of them all cluttering one hall took Shona's breath away. She stood before one glimmering onyx skull, counting the massive teeth lining its jaws. Each tooth was almost the length of a long sword. As they walked down the line of skulls, they seemed to get smaller and smaller until Tommen was able to show her the last by holding it in his upturned palm.

"It is so small!" she gasped in wonder, fingering the onyx colored bone. It was smooth as glass under her fingertips, but almost felt warm to the touch. She shivered and urged Tommen to put it down before it was broken. The pair made their way back upstairs to the keep where she said her goodbyes. They made a deal to meet the next afternoon to play with the kittens once more, and Shona returned to her chambers smiling brightly. Tommen reminded her so much of her brother Cadlan. He was older than she, but had always been sweet to her as a child. They had stolen sweets from the kitchens, run down the long hallways of the High Tower playing childish games of tag, and even jumped from the cliffs of Battle Island to the churning river waters below. Tommen had never experienced that sort of joy and it made her heart ache. She wished to whisk him away to Oldtown and let him experience the freedom of soaring through the air before tumbling down to the warm water below. Cersei's claws were so deep in her youngest son that Shona feared he would never leave King's Landing.

"My son seems particularly fond of you," Cersei noted at supper. Shona had joined the high table by request of the former queen and her son. Tommen had been overjoyed, and begged to be seated by her side. She was flanked by Tommen and Cersei, feeling almost smothered between their golden heads and wide grins.

"I am fond of him too, your grace. He is a sweet boy," she teased Tommen with an elbow to his ribs. The younger boy blushed under his mother's gaze before stuffing his plump cheeks with pie. Cersei reached a hand out to smooth the curls that ran down the length of Shona's back, "I wanted to thank you."

Shona was surprised by the maternal gesture Cersei had just made by smoothing her hair, and was equally astounded by her words, "Whatever have I done to deserve this gratitude, your grace?"

Cersei looked to her son who was smiling for the first time since his sister had left King's Landing for Dorne. Looking at Cersei then, Shona could see the love radiating from her gaze. She loved her children and that was evident. Cersei smiled genuinely and cupped Shona's clasped hands giving them a squeeze, "Gotten him to smile again."


	10. X

Margaery had been counting down the days until her wedding, so on the morning before, she held a breakfast celebrating her last day as a maiden. Shona had gotten up at sunrise to help Margaery perfect her hair in cascading curls. She then helped her future queen pick out a gown from the dozens she had to choose from. "I think this is the one," Margaery had voiced before twirling around in her gown of pale blue silk, "It accentuates my curves, don't you think?" Shona nodded her agreement before rushing off to her own chambers. Twyla and Noelle helped her dress before battling with her tangle of curls. They pinned twisted strands upwards on her crown and loosely twined the rest together on either side of her head to mimic the style Cersei and other southern ladies favored. She hated the way it looked, but did not complain for she was running late. She powdered her face and rubbed a glossy wax infused with cherry over her lips, darkening them ever so slightly before joining Margaery in her chambers. The duo walked down the stone stairs together in silence.

"Are you nervous about your wedding?" Shona asked her cousin. She was answered with a shrug of shoulder, "Not really. Is that strange to say? I should be nervous, but I am not. I wonder if His Grace is nervous."

"I would not doubt it," Shona smiled, "but Joffrey seems to like the attention."

Margaery's lips twisted into an amused half smile, quieting her cousin. They stopped their chatter when joined by Lady Olenna and several other noble women. Shona was surprised to see the paramour of Prince Oberyn yet again in their midst. "Did you invite her?"

"I did! Cersei treated her so cruelly that I decided to treat her to tea. I do not see how a person can be so cruel to one they seldom know." Margaery then left Shona's side to greet her guests. The group of women fanned out across the gardens, seated in a circle around one of the fountains. The trickle of water was peaceful in the background as it joined with soft laughter and the playing of a harpist. The ladies sipped their tea and talked amongst themselves for the most part. Shona had never liked the taste of tea, but was eager to try what had become a favorite among Margaery and Lady Olenna. She took a moment to inhale from her steaming cup. Her nose was tickled by the fragrant scent of orange and peach. When she dared a small mouthful she immediately became delighted, for the flavor was sweet and floral. She savored the taste of hibiscus on her tongue and even had a second cup before the meal was served. They dined on a light lunch of onion broth and roasted capon stuffed with figs before the giving of gifts started. Margaery was tickled as she was presented with costly jewelry, gems, and other luxuries. Lady Rhonda presented Margaery with a flock of snow white swans and a gown made of the finest red silk encrusted with rubies that formed a hundred roses across the bodice. Margaery held the gown to her chest with a gasp, kissing her aunt and cousin's cheeks, "I love it! I shall wear it tonight for supper."

Shona was shocked when a leather bound book was presented before Margaery whom read the title aloud, " _A History of the Targaryen Queens_ ". She had been ever so polite to only frown slightly while reading the attached scroll. Shona read the words over her shoulder, "Hopefully you can learn something from this." It was signed grandfather but the hand was not his. Shona immediately recognized the loopy handwriting as her Aunt Malora's.

"I will send him a scroll in the evening giving thanks." Margaery had beamed from her pile of gifts. She stood and thanked the group. Her thanks fell on deaf ears for Shona who was more interested in the book. The cover was blood red and featured a finely sewn dragon with eyes of glimmering stone. It seemed almost alive as the flames danced from spine to edge in waves of orange and yellow. Shona remembered the onyx dragon skulls occupying the dungeons beneath King's Landing. What a coincidence that she had seen them just the day before, and now Margaery was frowning at a book about them.

"What am I to do with this thing? It's much too heavy to even be practical reading," Margaery huffed, letting the book fall with a thud to her dressing table. The brunette blew a curl from her eyes and sat upon the plush ottoman as Shona wielded a silver brush. She slowly brushed through her cousin's locks. "Margaery?" she questioned, getting a muttered response in return, "May I read it?"

Margaery laughed and flicked a wrist at the book in distaste, "Of course. Keep it, if you like. I'd rather you read it than it sit here collecting dust in my room. I'm sure Joffrey will keep me more than busy, and besides," she looked to the book once more with a grimace, "who would want to read about Targaryens anyway?" Shona bit her lip and whispered low so even Margaery could not hear, _I would_.

Afterwards, Shona sat before the bound volume, contemplating opening its dense pages whilst sipping elderflower wine from her goblet. The leather spine was cracked with the burden of use, and the pages were dirty and yellow with age. The book was sturdy though, and just as heavy as Margaery had claimed. She let the cover fall back to reveal the title page, which read the same as the cover, joined by a name in unlegible script. The water damaged first few pages spoke of the beginning of the Targaryen dynasty. She skimmed over the words when suddenly she remembered someone whom might find the book even more interesting than she. Shona picked up the heavy volume and dashed from her chambers bare of foot before stopping before the door two from her own. No sound came from within, but she decided to knock regardless, stepping back when the door was pulled open. Tyrion Lannister stood before her, bushy of beard and tired of eye. She held the book up with both hands and smiled, 'I thought I would interest you in some light reading material."

Tyrion blinked and let out a startled grunt as the weight of the book came crashing down in his arms, "Light? It weighs more than I do." He gestured to her to follow as he turned around. His short legs made way to his desk cluttered with papers and ink. He pushed it all aside to make room for the new addition. It fell heavily from his arms as he cursed its weight once more, "The Targaryen queens must have been quite scandalous for so much to be written about them. The title would be more appropriate if it read, " _The Incestuous Tellings of Targaryen Sister Wives._ "

"Oh shush, I thought it would be more enjoyable than," her eyes trailed over the stack of books at her elbow, " _Ser Briley Alreight: The Man on Fire_." Tyrion smirked and mumbled back, "Touche." He flipped through the pages halfheartedly, "I am afraid that the Targaryens are not entirely intriguing to me. However, I do enjoy older books immensely. Thank you for giving me the pleasure."

Shona shrugged and pushed off from the desk, "I enjoy your company. Thank you for pleasuring me with your presence in my life." Tyrion stood in silence for a long moment and reached out for her hand. He gave her much smaller palm a squeeze, "I do not think anyone has ever said such kind words to me."

Shona squeezed his hand back and went to leave the room, pausing at the doorframe as she pulled the knob. A smile lit up her face, making his heart skip a beat, "What are friends for?" With that, beautiful Shona of House Hightower was out the door and just in time, for Sansa was coming down the halls grimacing the entire way. Her face lit up when she spotted her friend, but her brow furrowed in confusion, "Are you leaving my chamber?" Shona laughed and pulled her friend into a tight hug, "I was just coming to see you! I had the most excruciatingly boring day. I cannot wait to tell you all about it." Sansa giggled as they linked arms, "Well, my day was certainly delightful. I had breakfast with Joffrey. What could be better?" Shona passed a backwards glance to Tyrion who was now standing in the hall watching them go. She made her way to her chambers and sat down on her chaise with Sansa, confused by the fluttering feeling in her stomach. Like a dozen butterflies breaking free from their cocoons, with wings beating simultaneously to reach the sky. She sighed and looked out the open balcony doorway overlooking Blackwater Bay wishing for one moment she could fly too.


	11. XI

It was all a blur. Shona could hardly believe the turn of events on Margaery and Joffrey's wedding day. Truly she could not have prepared herself for the turmoil to come. The ceremony had been in itself dull. A typical and stuffy service with the septon blessing the newly joined couple, a bit of prayer, and the claps of higher borns all packed like sardines into The Sept of Baelor to bear witness to the holy union of Tyrell and Baratheon. Margaery had been a sight to behold as they stood before the septon with her pale back exposed to the crowd behind her wearing a gown embellished with a train of fabric roses. Shona's cousin was cloaked then and the couple descended down amongst them down the aisle. Lady Olenna led the party exiting the sept after the newlyweds, and Shona had found herself clutching Sansa's hand in fear of becoming lost in the monstrous crowd.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew something had been wrong. Shona almost hated herself for not seeing what was right in front of her face the entire time. When Sansa had confided in her Petyr Baelish's plan it had been hard to keep a straight face. Lord Baelish seemed the least likely of persons to rush to her side for aid. He was paid handsomely for his services towards the crown. Why risk his head for an outcasted Stark? It made Shona wonder what the smirking Riverland native had planned for Sansa, and the thought frightened her. When Sansa came up missing after Joffrey's public poisoning Shona understood immediately who was behind the events. The young Hightower had rushed for Sansa and Tyrion amidst the madness, but had been swept away by her brothers and father in urgency. Her mother had been hysterical crying into a perfumed handkerchief as they covered the boy king's body with a pristine King's Guard cloak. All around the king stood solemn faces. Not even they could have protected the king from Lord Baelish's hand.

In her chambers Shona finally wept. A scroll arrived at her window carried by an off colored raven with stark white tail feathers mixed amongst the coal black. This was not a bird from the rookery. The bird squawked and bit at her fingers as she tugged the scroll from between it's grasping talons. It hopped on the sill momentarily before taking off in flight once more. The script racing across the paper was loopy and feminine. The script of no one she knew of, but she continued to read its offerings regardless.

 _"Shona,_

 _I urgently request a private audience with you concerning Lord Lannister. Time is of the essence. Come alone, and come quickly. I will be waiting where we discussed the spiders."_

Shona knew immediately whom the vague message was from and donned her velvet blue cloak, rushing for the doors of her balcony. She could not risk walking from her chamber through the keep without being spotted by one of the Lannisters, so she grabbed a hold of the trellis and scurried down it's vine covered railings. Message pocketed, she began the trek towards the River Mud Gate with the hood of her cloak blocking any direct view of her tell tale curls or face. The fisherman's market was oddly empty. All the stands had been cleared out for the wedding, and Shona assumed the men were in their homes shocked by the death of their king. The people had not been fond of King Joffrey, she knew, but a poisoning would lead to all sorts of rumors amongst the peasant people who occupied the banks of Blackwater Marsh where she was now meeting the Spider himself.

Varys was disguised much like herself. Instead of perfumed silks he wore the common drab clothing of the average Flea Bottomer. His bare head was covered by a thick knitted cap, and on his face a false beard made the usually pristinely primped man look no different than any other fishermen that passed through the square on his way home from a long voyage at sea. By his side was a bay gelding with a shaggy mane who stomped his feet periodically leaving hoof prints the size of saucers amongst the sandy shore. Come morning they would disappear from sight with the coming tide.

"Lord Varys."

Shona did not bother to curtesy as usual. She lowered her hood and gathered her skirts as the man she knew so little gestured to the shadows alongside two stalls and the charred remains of a thatched roof. The pair stood in silence for a long moment until Varys finally spoke, "We have not much time to discuss the issue at hand, so I will come straight to the point: Sansa Stark is gone, and Cersei is holding her personally responsible for the death of her son. I admit that her disappearance is very peculiar indeed. Even my little birds have seen no sign of her, and it's hard to hide someone like Sansa Stark."

"I have no idea where she is, but I think I know who took her. Why, however, I do not know. Sansa confided in me that Lord Baelish had offered to help her escape to The North. To Winterfell. Sansa is going home."

"Baelish would never risk that move," Varys pursed his lips in irritation, "He is motivated somehow to get her back to Winterfell. I'm afraid it is no safer there than it is here. At least if she had remained we could have protected her. Lord Tyrion, on the other hand, is beyond a shadow of a doubt innocent, but will be prosecuted all the same. Cersei wants blood and she will get it regardless of the price. Tyrion will die at her hand if we do not interfere."

"But how? There is nothing I can do to persuade her to let him go or stop pursuing Sansa. Cersei barely knows me. We are not exactly friends." Shona voiced her concerns lowly, but she need not worry about being overheard. The banks were a fantastic place for a secret meeting. In the darkness with the waves rushing over the sand she was deafened to anything but the Spider's words in her ear.

"Your grandfather and I have many mutual friends, and also many mutual enemies. The Lannisters want your family on their side, and there is no mistake about it. Lord Hightower and his men are vastly wanted by Cersei. She is planning on marrying off Tommen and it will be to you unless we make our move now and leave King's Landing."

Shona blinked at the words and shook her head, "If I leave now she will know."

"Not if you have a reason to leave, Lady Hightower, and you will," Varys looked beyond the young girl before him for a moment studying the waves on the banks. The stalls surrounding them. He listened momentarily to make sure they were still fully alone, "because your grandfather's funeral will be much more important than being by Cersei's side."

"Grandfather is going to die?" She asked in horror. Shona was not necessarily close to her grandfather, but she did not wish for him to die just so she could escape the city with reason, "Are you going to kill him?"

Varys chuckled under his breath, "Lord Leyton is way too valuable to kill off. He is not involved that directly in the game of thrones: but you are. He is faking his death for a valuable cause. You will attend this false funeral, gather coinage, and make your way to the docks of Oldtown where I will meet you there. You see, your grandfather is a very wise man, and we share some mutual alliances."

"The Targaryens." Shona stated in realization. It all made sense now. People assumed the older Lord of Hightower was frail, and ailing, but he was really smarter than them all. All this time he had been keeping his alliances secret. She thought back to the months previous: the displeasure of her father sending her to King's Landing, the book Lord Leyton had sent Margaery for her wedding baring the Targaryen name, and mostly his need to stay out of the business of Westeros. All this time he had been playing the game of thrones better than anyone else in the Seven Kingdoms.

Varys smiled at the statement and his eyes crinkled as he spoke once more, "Just one in particular," he paused for emphasis, "Daenerys Targaryen. The true queen of Westeros, and the mother of dragons."

"I want to see him. I want to see Tyrion first before I make any decisions." Shona was shocked at the serious tone her voice had taken, but she was serious indeed and Varys could sense it. He was momentarily shocked by her demand, but agreed all the same. Shona was helped onto the gelding by a crouching Varys and the bald eunuch joined her on the bay reining him in and urging the equine forward along the cobblestones towards the keep perched high above the peasant town below.

Shona was almost startled by the man's ability to maneuver around the city. He seemed to know every alley, crevice, and nook like the back of his hand. They took a series of turns down narrow alleys that smelled like feces and wet animal which made Shona gag into Varys' cloak. The ride paused outside a quaint building not much bigger than a storage room. The gelding was tied outside and the duo entered the damp interior of the four walls. There was a bed in the corner of the room holding a thin straw mattress and tattered sheets. A leak had sprung through the thatched roof and Shona watched a bead of rainwater drip from the low ceiling down into a half full and dented soup pot sitting on a large wooden table that seemed to take up most of the space. There was a chill in the room that made her shake.

"Welcome to my home away from home." Varys chuckled and gestured grandly around the cramped space. He led her to a door that led outside the back of the cottage, if it could be called as such, where she was greeted by a thick cluster of rose bushes that were in dire need of a pruning. Varys stepped into the bushes and instructed the young girl to follow behind. His leather gloved hands held thorny branches back from their faces and Shona was shocked when they came face to face with a very small crawlspace.

"Now, it's very tight and cramped. I do hope you are not claustrophobic."

"I'm fine." Shona stated in almost a snap. In all actuality she was terrified of going into there. What would she do if she got stuck halfway? She'd die deep under the keep trying to rescue a man she had known for barely a month's time. She almost gave up, but followed Varys anyway. The crawlspace was just as damp as the house they had previously walked through. Moss grew in the gaps of stone work and the wet slimy feel of it under her palms made her skin crawl. She breathed in heavily through her nose and out from her mouth trying to remain calm. They had not crawled long when an opening came into sight in the distance. The pair crawled towards the gap, and Varys stepped down the stone ladder built into the side of the wall helping Shona down afterwards.

"That was the hardest part. Come, this way." Varys spoke taking the nearest lit torch and dragging the girl along down the dark walkway. It smelled of earth down here. Shona wondered momentarily if they were in a crypt and her suspicions were confirmed when she came face to face with a stone sarcophagus. They must be deep in the tombs below the city. She vaguely wondered how deep, but kept the thoughts at bay. The walk through the underground tunnels took longer than she anticipated, but when they came to a new tunnel with lit torches and stone steps that went down even farther she was thrilled.

"This is a series of tunnels built during the Targaryen dynasty as a means of escape. They never were used, however, and the plans for them were lost to fire so very few know of their locations in relation to the castle. It's filled with secret passages and tunnels. I've spent the past 20 years learning most of them, and I still get scared trying new pathways. I never know where I will end up. This is the way to the dungeons."

Shona took the stairs as quietly as possible in her boots. With every tap of the low heel she grimaced. The last thing she wanted was to give them away. They reached a trap door covered in spider webs and dust. Varys opened the trap door and peeked down into the cavern space below. He helped her down as gracefully as possible, and tumbled to the paved floor himself grimacing all the while.

"I am growing much too old for this." He complained as they made their way to a familiar sight: the Targaryen dragon skulls Tommen had shown her not so long before. Her heart hurt momentarily thinking of the sullen blonde boy taking the death of his brother and father so hard. Barely dealing with his sister leaving him all alone with his mother. Shona wondered if she could leave the boy here behind when she left. Cersei wouldn't let Tommen out of her sights. She was startled by the thought that Tommen was next in line to be king. She shook her head at the thought. Tommen was not ready to be king.

"Tommen is to be king." She stated gruffly. Varys peered at her puzzled by the sudden words, "Yes, he is. I'm sure Cersei has his coronation planned already. They will grieve for a week or two before Tommen is crowned. She won't have the Iron Throne empty for long. She'll want to make a point that it still belongs to her."

"And she'll make Tommen miserable in the process." Shona spat bitterly. She was just now beginning to see the true monster beneath Cersei Lannister's false exterior. It was hard to believe that not so long ago the young Hightower woman respected the Queen, and admired her with blinded eyes.

 _How blind she had been._

"That is the game of thrones, I am afraid." Varys said softly hoping to ease the tension radiating from his counterpart. He shouldered a door open and they finally entered the dungeons. There was no guard which had her surprised.

"Why not just help him escape now while there is no guard around?" She spoke lowly, but her voice still echoed ever so slightly from the walls surrounding them.

"Even I need time to get my ducks in line, I'm afraid. I had not planned to proceed with my mission so soon, but the turn of events just sped up the process. Lord Leyton has been ready for the past decade. I, however, need to acquire a ship and that takes time. We don't have much to spare."

On the last row towards the back of his cell sat Tyrion Lannister. The dwarf was covered in grime. On the straw floor sat a battered platter that had seen better days and a water pitcher turned onto its side. It was bone dry.

"My lord!" Shona said startled by the conditions she saw before her. She knew he wouldn't be treated well, but this was a step backward from what she expected from Cersei.

"Shona Hightower?" Tyrion blinked in surprise before eyeing the eunuch behind her, "Good god, and I thought trolls were just in story books."

"Don't make me cut off your food supply, my lord." Varys glared at the man inside the cage who shut his mouth as soon as he realized who was standing in the shadows behind Shona.

"Varys. So good of you to stop by and see me. I do admit that I was a little unprepared for guests. I'd get you a drink but chains, you know?" Tyrion rattled his metal clad wrists in mockery. His words dripped with sarcasm.

"We are here to help you, my lord." Shona whispered, looking back to make sure the guard was still gone from his watch post by the doors.

"Are we making an escape?" Tyrion whispered eagerly, hands clutching the bars separating himself and Lady Hightower, "Is Sansa with you or does Cersei have her?"

Varys and Shona shared a look that concerned the youngest Lannister lord, "Sansa is still alive, is she not?"

"We do not know of Sansa's whereabouts, my lord. She disappeared right after the poisoning occurred which is why Cersei assumes you are the ones who did it. Killed Joffrey, I mean." Shona stated softly looking into Tyrion's eyes and studying his dirty and scarred face.

"So what is the plan, Varys? I'm living on borrowed time here." Tyrion snapped shoving the metal posts hard in irritation jingling his shackles causing Shona to back away in fear.

"We are working as quickly as possible, I assure you. It all depends on one person." Varys looked pointedly at Lady Hightower who looked startled by the pointed finger.

"Alright," she snapped glaring at the eunuch whose eyes glistened in the torch light, "I will help you. My only condition is that we have to find Sansa. We need to rescue her, too. She is my friend."

"Considering this," Tyrion drawled out slowly twisting his hand around to point vaguely around the cells surrounding, "I might be the one in need of more urgent rescuing."

"Right." Shona said, "So the plan is-"

Lady Hightower was cut off by the sound of distant footsteps and whistling down the corridor. Varys grabbed at her hand briskly, "We have no time to explain. We will be back, my lord, just be patient."

With that the two started back down the hall they had come briskly. Tyrion laughed as they disappeared and he shouted down the line of cells into the quietness, "Don't worry, I'll be here."

Tyrion dropped to his knees into the coarse straw and stuck his face to the bars imprisoning him. He took a shallow breath trying not to gag on the smell of his unbathed flesh. He closed his eyes and felt his stomach churn. He glanced towards the corner where he had been depositing waste all week and grimaced. With his eyes towards the damp ceiling of the dungeon prison he let out a quick curse. His gaze went back to where golden haired Shona of Hightower had disappeared into the darkness, "Hurry."


	12. XII

Shona slept for two nights longer in her King's Landing bed chamber beside Margaery's before her departure was made known to the Queen Regent, Cersei, whom was incredibly flustered about the entire turn of events. The torture of her son's death was still evident in her eyes as they sat picking through a platter of honey cakes and molasses coated dates. Cersei chewed slowly as she stared Shona down for a long moment. In her grasp was a jewel encrusted goblet filled to the brim with red wine straight from the Arbor.

"I do not quite understand," Cersei spoke abruptly, "I thought you were happy to be here. Why leave Margaery in her time of need?"

"My grandfather is very sickly, Your Grace, and I fear he has not much longer on this Earth. By the time we even get there it could be too late." Shona spoke softly letting false tears cloud her vision. She had always been a good actress, and could regularly cry on command. It was something she had learned as a child. Baelor Brightsmile had a weakness for his daughter's tears. It was how she often got the things she desired back home. Here in King's Landing, though, it didn't seem like the queen was falling for her act.

Cersei scoffed into her wine with an annoyed glance at the teary eyed girl before her, "Then what is the point? To see a dead man lying on a stone table? You can do that here in King's Landing when we put Tyrion's body on display for everyone to see. Sansa's, too, when I find her. Mark my words: I do not appreciate lies. If you know something about Sansa Stark I demand you tell me now."

"I know nothing, and have no clue, as to Sansa's whereabouts. We were friends here, yes, but she never once mentioned her plans of treason to me. I would have told you if I had any idea this tragedy were to occur. I am still distraught over King Joffrey's passing. He was a good king, and I admired him so." She sugar coated her words just enough to please the narrow eyed blonde woman sitting before her.

"Very well. I assume you will be making leave when your family does? I will send an escort alongside your caravan for safety."

"That is very kind of you, Your Majesty, but unnecessary for my father and brothers may offer all the protection we need. I would hate to take along any protection Tommen may potentially need. I want him to remain safe. I love your son very much and want him to remain safe in my absence. It saddens me greatly to leave him behind for I have found a true friend in Tommen."

"He is sad to see you go as well, my sweet. We both are." Cersei shot a look at the younger blond girl before her, "I had planned to make you his queen."

Shona gulped and her mouth grew dry. Cersei was blunt with her words. She was slightly shocked by how upfront she was regarding the issue. "I would make a poor queen. I am flattered, though, Your Grace. It is a compliment to myself as well as my family."

"You could always have a long engagement." Cersei spoke glancing at her polished nails. Her eyes flickered up to meet Shona's with an arched brow, "Tommen is a special boy. You know this, and you know the love I have for my children. I strongly approve of the match of yourself and he. I truly think you would make him happy. If I can give at least one of my children happiness in life I will do all in my power to achieve that. Do you understand, my sweet Shona? You do not quite know the love a mother has for her children, but soon you will."

"Your Grace," Shona started licking her lips gently, "I do love Tommen, but I love him like a brother. I do not think I could love him like a woman should love her husband. I do not believe I could… lie with Tommen the way a wife lies with her husband."

Cersei laughed almost coldly chilling Shona to the bone. The queen regent sneered as she leaned forward slightly in her plush chair. Shona immediately regretted her words for she would see the anger in Cersei's flashing emerald orbs, "We women never get much choice, do we? There was a time when I was _overjoyed_ to be Robert Baratheon's wife. That time was short lived, but I still did my duty. I lied under him as he had his drunken way with me for years. I gave him three beautiful children. Do you think I _loved_ Robert Baratheon? The answer is no, but we do what we need to do as women. It is our _duty._ "

"I do not have much say in this matter, do I?" Shona whispered with her eyes downcast to her clenched hands. Her knuckles were white on her lap. She was surprised when Cersei left her chair to kneel beside the girl whose shoulders slumped in despair.

"You remind me of myself when I was young. I was so carefree, and loyal, and loving. I loved my father and my family with all my being. That did not refrain him from selling me off like cattle to the highest bidder. When I see you I fear that same future, and that is why I see you with my son. You are not being forced into a marriage with Tommen, but I hope you strongly consider the offer. Men are truly horrid creatures. Tommen will never treat you with anything but respect. You will be loved, and adored, and cherished. You will be a queen."

Cersei got to her feet once more only swaying slightly in her pointed golden flat shoes with laces that criss crossed around her ankles. The older women chugged the rest of her goblet and sat the cup down on the table. She eyed Shona with softened eyes and smiled slightly. She smoothed back the Hightower girl's hair, "Think over my offer, Shona. I would love for you to be my daughter through marriage. Do not let anyone make decisions for you, though. That is where my mistakes occurred in life."

"Do you have any regrets about your life, your grace?"

Cersei looked out over the balcony wall studying the city around her. A breeze whipped through the drapery sending her hair into disarray, but her eyes closed as if enjoying the salty air on her skin. Shona knew the feeling well and stood to stand beside the queen with her own eyes closed. To any onlooker they might have been sisters, or even cousins, standing together enjoying the soft breeze rustling the golden waves of their hair. When Shona's eyes reopened Cersei was staring at her sadly, "Yes, but I live on."

Cersei left Shona there on the balcony with the wind still whistling through the trees. Shona inhaled deeply looking over Blackwater Bay. The waves were churning licking the shores with their salty, foamed coated tongues. They frothed and roared against the sea wall echoing in her ears. The sound reminded her of Hightower and the love she held for the place of her birth. Did she truly miss it enough to risk her life to help Tyrion Lannister and leave King's Landing? Her heart told her yes, but her mind was urging her to stay. She could be Tommen's queen, and possibly be happy. She snapped herself out of the though. No. She would never be happy with the constant pressure of being a queen, and she was not attracted to Tommen enough to engage in sexual relations with him. She was not like Cersei. She would not be pushed into a marriage she did not desire. Shona would rather grow old and alone like her Aunt Alerie than marry Tommen and force herself into having children with him. Tommen was a child, for gods sake, how could Cersei expect them to wed? Shona was more than three years the boy's elder. How good could they possibly be for each other?

"My lady?" The king's guard who had remained behind in the room voiced as she continued to stand on the balcony overlooking the sea. She wondered briefly if he assumed she was going to jump from its heights to the water and rocks below. She was not that desperate for death. Shona turned on a heel giving him a small smile and headed for the doors.

A servant opened them wide for her exit and she came face to face with the object of her current thoughts. Sweet spirited Tommen who was clutching a bouquet of lilies. Her stomach flopped as she looked into his grinning face. His smile fell as she stood staring, "What is wrong? I brought you flowers!"

She smiled at his innocence. Shone took the flowers from his sweaty palm and put her nose to them and inhaled deeply. She did indeed have a fondness for fresh cut flowers. They would smell lovely in her room if she would be there to enjoy them. Her heart couldn't take the look on his handsome face.

"They are lovely, Tommen, thank you." Shona smiled sadly at the boy walking forward slowly with the lilies still bunched in her hand. She itched to throw them from the wall, but did not want to appear cruel. She could sense Tommen's confusion as he rushed to follow behind her. He trailed after her skirts like a lost puppy until they reached the stairway leading up to her tower chambers.

"Do you not like the flowers? I can pick others. Mother said you would like them-" He was cut off by Shona spinning around with a frown etched onto her pretty face, "Your mother hardly knows me. How would she even begin to know what I like or want?"

Tommen stepped backwards from his friend in surprise, "I was just trying to be nice! What is wrong, Shona?"

"We cannot be friends anymore, Tommen." Shona stated bitterly. She was upset herself hearing the words coming forth from her lips, but it was for his own good. They could not spend time together any longer. It would be cruel to string him along like a puppet for her own enjoyment.

"But why?" He cried out. Shona was startled by the tears in his eyes at her words, "We can still be friends when I am king. I am not like Joffrey! I would not treat you like he treated his girlfriends."

"It is not that, Tom." Shona let out a sigh and touched his cheek with her palm. His skin was as soft as her own. Soft peach fuzz was all that covered his under lip. He was still a child in her eyes, and it hurt her heart to cause him pain, "Your mother wishes for us to marry."

Tommen beamed up at her overjoyed by the statement, "I know! Isn't it fantastic? We could rule together. You would be the kindest queen I have ever known, and I would be a gallant king. We can fix all Joff did. **Together**. We can get lots of horses, and kittens, and even an elephant if you wished. I could give you anything you wanted. You would be my queen."

"Tommen," she sighed deeply, "We cannot get married. I would not make a good queen for you."

"But why? I love you! You're my best friend." Tommen stammered as he spoke the words. His cheeks flushed bright red when the words left his plump lips. His blue eyes met hers sheepishly.

"That is why we cannot get married! Best friends do not marry."

"They could. Why would it be a bad thing for friends to get married? I'd rather marry you than Lady Margaery, or some girl I do not even know or like. I could be a good husband if you just let me try." Tommen's eyes had begun to cloud once more with unshed tears as he spoke.

"I am not going to marry you, Tommen. I leave tomorrow for Old Town, and I will not be returning." Shona snapped at him in irritation. She was growing impatient with the conversation between herself and the boy before her.

Tommen stared at her with mouth agape in shocked silence, "I thought we were friends, Shona?"

"We are, Tom," Shona reached for his hand, but he jerked away from her grasp.

"Then why are you being so mean?" he hissed, and spun around on his boot heel back down the hall where he had come from. He broke out into a run and disappeared behind the corner leaving Shona heartbroken for him in the stairway entrance. She sighed deeply and turned to climb the flight to her room. Once she was inside the safe confines of her room she sat on the edge of her bed. Shona sat the lilies down gently onto the surface of her end table. A tear rolled down her cheek, and her lips unearthed a sob from deep within her chest.

Shona had just broken Tommen's heart, and it sickened her. She continued sobbing loudly, clutching her pillow. She cried for herself. She cried for Sansa Stark, and Tyrion Lannister, but mostly she cried for the broken hearted boy with hair the same spun gold color as her own. The boy whom she loved like a brother. The boy who was, unknowing to her, in his own chamber at that exact moment crying for the friend he had lost.


	13. XIII

The trek back to Oldtown was even longer the second time around. Shona rode her white mare the whole way appreciating the sun on her face, and the wind in her long tresses. It had been so long since she had been allowed to ride without bounds. She was half tempted to breeze ahead atop Shai and race her brothers back to the tower she called home, but she knew better. Now was not the time for fun, and games, and joking. The Hightower family, all besides Shona, were clueless as to the issue at hand regarding Lord Leyton. The old lord had feigned his death with success succumbing to a flesh eating virus. There would be no viewing of the body, and no open casket when Lord Leyton was to be added amongst the crypts below the Starry Sept. No, Lord Hightower was much too smart for them all. Only Shona knew the truth, but she still exaggerated her sadness for the benefit of her family. She donned her black gown and headed home in a sea of ebony.

Several had seen her family off: a frowning Cersei, a teary eyed Margaery, and a solemn Lord Tywin whom had offered Lord Baelor a stiff handshake as a farewell. Tommen was nowhere to be found, and it saddened Shona greatly to not see his lanky blonde form amongst the crowd of well wishers. Margaery sent her regrets along with Shona. She had wished to accompany the party back home, but something about the fire in Margaery's eyes told Shona she was far from done in King's Landing. Margaery was desperate to become queen. Nothing could stop the brunette girl from achieving her dream of doing so. She would have her lovely eyes set on Tommen, and it was well known to her cousin. Shona's heart ached for the girl she had come to love in her time at King's Landing, and she wept for poor Tommen who did not wish to marry her at all.

Shona gave her mare a swift tap with her heels sending the horse in a sprint forward. The blonde girl reined in her mount to walk beside her father and brothers. Lord Baelor was sipping wine from his canteen, and offered some to his daughter who gave a quick shake of her head. Shona had never been fond of wine in the first place. Baelor shrugged and hooked the leather strapped canteen to the pommel of his saddle.

"How much further, father?" Shona asked wistfully. She was tired of the slow walk home, and could not tell from passing fields of green where exactly in The Reach they rode. The journey would have been shorter without the rolling box several yards behind them holding Lady Hightower and their maidens from court.

"Only a few more hours, love, at most. Soon you shall see your tower on the horizon."

Lord Baelor was truthful for after they climbed a particularly steep hill the tower came into view. A shining beacon high above the churning sea waves. Her home at last was within her sight and reach. Shona cried as they got closer, and her father almost laughed at his daughter's happiness before giving her a wink and shooting forward on his own quick footed mount. The stallion was thicker built than Shai, and no match for the leggy mare. Her legs ate the dusty road beneath her hooves as they raced for the tower. Blaze was fast as the wind, trailing the duo down the dirt path towards the city without hesitation. He had grown in the last few moons to her waist, and had the quickness of a shadow cat. He was spunky and fearless like his owner who let out a low unladylike whoop of joy that was drowned in the wind.

Shona surged ahead of her father with Cadlan and Bristan taking the rear as the dirt became cobbles. Shai's shod hooves pinged against the grey stone as Shona rode on past the merchants, markets, and great sept of Oldtown. The four Hightower riders dismounted at their keep, handing off the Asshai horses to several stable boys clad in the Hightower colors of grey and red. Blaze was sent forth to the kennels for a meal and a bath. The kennel master chuckled at the hound as he patted his mahogany coat, "Don't worry, my lady, I will have him waiting in your room in no time at all."

"Father," Shona spoke to Baelor as they walked side by side into the opening tower doors, "I wish to pray. I will see you for luncheon."

Baelor gave his youngest child a kiss on the forehead and nodded her off. Shona knew exactly where she was headed: Aunt Malora. The maid was in Lord Leyton's study when she entered. Others called her the Mad Maid for she spent all of her time with grandfather, and no one else. Her curly, mousy head was stuck in a book when the younger Hightower girl entered the room without a knock. Malora poked her head up briefly with squinted eyes, "Go away."

"It is Shona. I have come to see you, and discuss… spiders." Shona closed the door behind her, and took notice of the absence of servants in the airy room.

"Aye, spiders." Malora nodded as if she knew exactly what the girl before her was saying. She closed the book with a thud and walked forward. Her actions were jittery, and nervous, as she squinted once more at Shona with her book clutched to her flat chest. The blonde bit at her lower lip at the scrutiny.

"You're nothing more than a girl. I thought you were darker haired, too." Malora noticed abruptly. Shona blinked at the words and momentarily wondered if the old maid thought Lord Leyton had requested Margaery instead. Malora shook her curly head and grumbled before walking around Shona to a bookshelf on the far side of the room. She pulled at a small red book amongst all the tomes. The bookshelf immediately swung open to reveal a damp doorway.

"Father is this way. Come, we have much to discuss."

Shona followed Malora down a set of steep steps to a chamber most likely located directly below. Lord Leyton sat in a gilded chair propped upon plush red cushions. The old Lord looked towards the doorway when the duo entered and offered a grunt as a greeting. Shona was almost surprised at the sight of Lord Leyton for her appeared much younger than she anticipated. White of hair, and saggy of skin, but wild eyed. He stood from his chair without much of a limp. He stood almost as tall as his son, her father, as he came forward to eye Shona.

"Welcome home, my sweet Shona. Did you receive my gift in King's Landing?" he asked with glittering eyes the same shade as her own. She blinked up into them in confusion, "I received no gift, my lord."

"The book, girl, the book! The Targaryen tome was meant for you. I sent it for Margaery, but it was really meant for you. Like that half wit of Mace's would read it. She is too much like her mother to be interested in her studies. More like _whoring_ if you ask me." Lord Leyton snapped. He reached for his goblet and sipped at the wine within. Shona frowned at his words regarding Margaery but nodded despite herself, "Yes, I have it. I had given it to Tyrion Lannister to read, but he is jailed in King's Landing."

"Yes, I heard. Pity," Lord Leyton started sitting back on his cushions, "he was probably the smartest of the lot Tywin sired. Cannot say much good about The Kingslayer or his sister. Cersei, _the golden cunt_."

"Grandfather!" Shona gasped in surprise. Leyton swept away her words with a wayward hand. He gestured for her to sit beside him in an armchair made of dark wood. Upon the chair was a cushion embroidered in great detail with the Targaryen crest. The three headed dragon blazed darkly upon the dark silk, and Shona paused briefly to touch the stitching with a slender finger.

"That was made before the rebellion. I have always been a dedicated supporter of the Targaryen line. The Usurper," Leyton sneered as he discussed King Robert, "turned out to a piss poor excuse for a king, didn't he? Whoring from dawn to dusk, and begging for my gold all the while through that snake Baelish."

" **Petyr** Baelish?" Shona asked not entirely surprised. He had taken her friend away for his own gain seemingly. He did seem like a weasel, but the asking of funds was new knowledge to her. She would think the crown would have no interest borrowing from her small family. Lord Leyton was well known as being one of the most wealthy men in Westeros, and it was through effort on his part. He stayed out of wars, and fought his own battles behind the scenes. Leyton had been saving the Hightower wealth for as long as anyone could remember, and only recently had put forth the gold to produce a steady line of ships for Gods knows what reasoning. Lord Hightower did what he wished, and didn't answer to any other person as to how or why. It had made him richer than any other lord and that included Tywin Lannister.

"One in the same. He's a weasel if I ever saw one. Last I heard he was on his way to The Eyrie. Something tells me he is keen on marrying Lysa Arryn, but that is just my old mind thinking. I do have other thoughts, though, regarding you. Would you like to hear them?"

Shona uttered a quick, "Yes, my lord.", to which the older Hightower frowned.

"Stop calling me lord! Christ, I am your grandfather. Call me as such. Save the _my lord's_ for your father. That is one thing we need to discuss here in secret: his becoming Lord Hightower in name. I cannot be seen. These meetings need to be in utter secrecy, and the only persons who should know anything going on in this room are yourself, myself, Malora, and eventually Varys."

"Can we trust Varys? He has even told me that he is a spider. Should we trust a spider?"

"He is a spider I trust wholeheartedly. Varys is complicated, and you will see in time that he has the best interest of Westeros in mind. Every action, and every decision, he makes is for the good of the realm. Without him we would be in worse hands." Lord Leyton voiced calmly with his hands folded over his stomach. His eyes glittered in the lantern light flickering with life, wisdom, and slight anger as he spoke.

"Do you know who killed Joffrey? We do not believe for a moment that Tyrion is responsible." Shona spoke remembering her previous conversation with Varys. Shona briefly worried for the youngest Lannister man. She wondered briefly if he was still locked away in the dirty dungeon cell eating stale bread. Her heart flopped for her friend.

"That is the reasoning behind his escape with Varys. Tyrion was a frame job. The little prick king deserved what he got. Was his death gruesome? Did he die slowly, or quickly? The Strangler is such an interesting poison. Very interesting indeed."

Malora nodded to the words from where she had been reading in her own corner. Her head was back to being stuck in her book, and upon closer inspection Shona was shocked to see that it was a tome on poisons.

"It was you! You killed Joffrey, but how? You were here…" Shona cried out in disbelief, which made her grandfather cackle almost manically.

"It seems like our family has some mutual hatred for the crown. Joffrey Baratheon was a pawn, and he was taken out before the issue could grow worse for your cousin. I indeed did supply the poison. Malora," his eyes went to the reading crone who blinked up at him with a slow grin, "is the mastermind behind the poison making."

"And Varys had a role in all of this?" Shona asked in disbelief, and almost anger. The man knowingly had let Tyrion take the fall. He had let them drag Tyrion Lannister away and shackle him below the Red Keep. Varys knew from the get go Leyton Hightower's plans and failed to tell Shona any of the sort whilst in her company. How many nights had they been secretly plotting this? How many times had she looked right past Varys without a thought of him doing wrong? She felt like an idiot, and it brought sudden tears to her eyes.

"Stop with the tears. A Hightower does not cry!" Lord Leyton boomed at the frightened girl. He watched her jump back in fear and let out a long sigh, He had been locked in his tower by himself so long that he had forgotten how to act around young girls. Malora had always been different. She was not a sharp quill, and his insults often went right over her head. He knew she was not dumb, but Malora was special to him. The girl took what her father said with a grain of salt. He could not remember Malora ever crying from his words, and he regretted instantly snapping at his youngest grandchild. He patted her head softly, "There, there, it's fine. You care about this Lannister imp, don't you?"

Shona watched her grandfather quirk a brow her way and she bit her lip. Part of her wanted to answer with a quick yes. She absolutely adored Tyrion Lannister. She did not know if it were his sense of humor, or his wit. His smile, or his laugh? Something about him made her smile in return. She recalled the days they had spent together. The harp he had purchased for her with it's golden etchings. The book they both pondered briefly over that was now tucked safely away in her trunk. Shona swept away tears and smiled at her grandfather, "I do. I love him, grandfather. Very much."

Lord Leyton smiled at the girl before him wondering where her soft heart had come from. In his mind she was the only thing right in his world. The little blonde beam of sunshine was his son's greatest achievement in life, and for that Lord Leyton could not dare complain, "That is what I wanted to hear, Sunshine. It will make this entire adventure a lot more worthy for you. Are you ready for this?"

For the first time in a long while Shona felt the courage she needed to nod yes. She was almost surprised by her immediate acceptance. It was dangerous. It was almost crazy, and it was all worth it because Shona Hightower knew one thing: she loved Tyrion Lannister, and she would do anything for the _little lion man_.


	14. XIV

It was midday before Shona joined her family in the Great Hall for luncheon. Her father sat at his usual place mid table on the dais overlooking a sea of Hightower men chewing their roasted duck and throwing back tall mugs of ale. Shona sat between her brothers shifting peas around her golden platter. She gave half an ear to the conversation around her but more so worried internally for Tyrion Lannister, and Sansa whom she had finally learned from Lord Leyton was indeed in Littlefinger's clutches. The weasel of a man was on his way North towards The Eyrie with Sansa in tow. Shona wondered momentarily with her brow furrowed as to what Petyr Baelish was planning to do with her friend. It surely was nothing good.

"You need to eat, love." Lord Baelor said to his daughter as he sipped Dornish wine. The red wine tinged his lips and teeth rouge like fresh blood. Shona smiled sweetly at her father and took a bite of plum pudding, which had always been her favorite, to satisfy the older Hightower. He nodded in satisfaction and went back to his conversation with Lord Eldric.

Cadlan and Bristan were still discussing Joffrey's death and The Purple Wedding as it had since been called. She watched in disgust as Cadlan clutched his throat in an exaggerated gag letting his eyes pop slightly making Bristan choke on his own wine.

"You both are incredibly immature." She snapped at the almost identical faces which turned to her in shock of the outburst on her behalf. Shona was naturally timid and rarely spoke out against her brothers, but she had seen enough.

"Come now, little Shona," Bristan chuckled wrapping an arm around her slender waist prompting a glare from the blonde beauty by his side, "we don't mean anything by it. It's all in good fun."

"Watching a boy choke to death is not fun to me. I will see his dying face for the rest of my days." Shona shook at the scene of Joffrey's veins throbbing in his forehead. Blood seeping from all cavities of his face and ears. The gasping breaths, the hysteria of the crowd, and Cersei's cries as she clutched her dying son. She shook her head and looked to Bristan in utter sadness, "You were not close enough to him. You didn't know him. He might have been cruel, but he was just a boy. What if that had been I?"

"We would never let that happen to you." Cadlan snorted as he continued to nurse a foamy glass of pale ale. Shona watched the bubbles creep upwards and pop against his mouth. She was half tempted to throw her own drink into his smug face that looked so much like her own. Cadlan would never understand her fear or grief, and neither would Bristan. They were tough Hightower men who could fear nothing in this world as of yet. One day Shona would pay her weight in gold dragons to watch them squeal like little girls and piss their pants in utter horror.

"Cersei is the last person I could foresee letting that happen to her son, but here we are. My friend is to be the next king, and our cousin his queen. A stupid golden crown has ruined my life." She flung her napkin down to the broad ash wood table and fled with black skirts flying behind her. The climb to her tower room was long in her fitting dark gown, but once inside its airy confines she lie atop the plush red adorned with grey and red silk. Her bird sang, Blaze lifted his head upon her entrance and let his slender tail beat against the plush rug he himself laid upon, and the waves below crashed with their mighty roar against the stones of Hightower. She had just closed her eyes when a loud caw rang from her terrace.

A raven with white speckled feathers flew down and landed softly atop her vanity topped with fancy perfume bottles and lip paints. In the bird's taloned feet was a scroll stamped with red wax. A seal in the shape of a dragon with three billowing heads. She jumped from the sheets and approached the bird warily who stared her down with dark eyes before letting out a screech. The bird kicked out a foot adorned with a leather strap which held the paper tightly to his skinny legs. His beak opened slightly in distrust as she sloppily untied the leather knot letting the paper fall free from the raven's grasp. It stared into her eyes almost in judgement before spreading its massive wings in flight. Shona watched the bird soar over the sea back from which he came.

The scroll was bound tightly and Shona scrambled to cut the seal with a nearby knife. The loopy writing was now familiar to her. The scroll was not signed but she knew it was from Lord Varys.

 _"Lady Shona,_

 _Our voyage has started. We remain safe for the time being, but only time will tell. I will be expecting your arrival in Volantis in a fortnight's time. I am sure Lord Hightower has already discussed your departure after his funeral. I'm sure your tears with inspire them all. Do not trust anyone, not even me. Burn this after reading. Spiders are always lurking in every corner. Lord Tyrion sends his humble regards."_

Her heart fluttered at the mention of Tyrion, but sank at the thought of burning the words. She bit her lip as she waved the crisp yellowed parchment over a lit candle before tossing it's flaming remains into the empty fireplace. It was much too warm for fires in King's Landing as well as in The Reach. Shona almost wished for the cold winds of winter she knew were coming. She pondered upon Sansa Stark once more as she sat down at her vanity. She almost did not recognize the face reflected back in the mirror. Dark bags had formed under her blue eyes, and her hair was a mess of golden waves. She ran a boar bristled brush through the tangles and knots remembering all the times she had brushed out Margaery's hair. She vaguely missed her cousin back in King's Landing, but dared not write. She need not draw attention to herself. Cersei, Shona was sure, had eyes on her already.

Shona jumped in fright as Malora appeared abruptly from the open terrace doors. Her usual curls were as unruly as ever. The spellbook was grasped to her bony chest once more, but her eyes were wide with wonder, "I wanted to teach you some spells. Some magic."

"Aunt Malora, I fear I do not possess the ability," Shona began only to be cut off mid sentence by her quirky aunt. The older woman shook her head, "You are. You can do magic just like myself, and my grandmother, and hers before that. You are stronger than you think. I can teach you."

"You can teach me what? What good would spells do in this world where steel can rip through my heart sooner than I can say a few words?"

"Spells can heal, and soothe. I know quite a few just from reading this." Malora handed over the water damaged tome and fled as quickly as she had appeared leaving a mesmerized Shona in her wake clutching a book she did not think could help her troubled mind. She let out a sigh and rested upon her bed staring down at the spellbook. It was plain as day with no gems or adornments. The only stitching on the spine was crudely done as if stitched quickly out of necessity and not desire for perfection. She opened the book and let it fall with a gasp as the pages started flipping showing words like amazverdagon and jaedos. Shona reached down almost in fear and touched a slender hand to the pages feeling the power surge from it's pages into her skin. She gasped and retreated and glanced down at the words again. The words almost made sense in her mind the longer she glanced at them.

 **Amazverdagon jaedos.**

 _To create summer._

Shona was scared by the power she felt inside her herself suddenly and she let the book fall closed without a second thought. She could tell this was real, and for once in her life she realized her aunt was not mad at all. Malora was a witch, and so was she.


End file.
